Prisionera del deseo
by xinthiia
Summary: Hinata , para detener un duelo, que podría terminar en tragedia, toma una importante decisión para poder detener todo lo que se a avecinaba, pero lo que ella, no tomó en cuenta las consecuencias de aquella decisión le traerá.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era un espectáculo fantástico y centelleante. El teatro St. Charles deslumbraba con la luz de gas que emitían las grandes arañas góticas de hierro forjado, con sus globos de opalina. El suelo de madera estaba encerado de tal modo que reflejaba no sólo cálidos charcos de luz, sino también las columnas de yeso blanco, con su decoración de hojas doradas, el terciopelo carmesí del telón, las balaustradas de los palcos y el diseño en forma de lira del techo. Desde la bóveda se habían suspendido cintas de seda roja, verde y dorada, hasta los palcos altos. Se mecían suavemente en el calor ascendente que despedían las luces de gas, como si se movieran al compás del vals cadencioso que ejecutaba la orquesta.

Los bailarines giraban en la pista, vestidos de seda, terciopelo y encaje, con sus ojos chispeantes de placer bajo las ranuras de las máscaras. Aquí, una muchacha vestía de dama medieval, con un sombrero en punta, envuelto en velos, bailaba en compañía de un beduino de túnica flotante. Allí, un monje con una cruz balanceándose sobre sus rodillas, formaba pareja con una mujer vestida de vestal. Del brazo de un soldado dragón iba una dama de peluca empolvada y cinta roja al cuello, proclamando su pertenencia a la época de la Revolución Francesa. Centellaba el paño de oro. Las plumas flotaban y se mecían en los sombreros. Falsas piedras competían en fulgor con el brillo discreto de las joyas auténticas. El aire olía a perfume con un dejo de alcanfor, pues muchos de los disfraces habían permanecido almacenados hasta ese martes de carnaval. Se oía un rumor de alegría y conversaciones, que a veces se imponían a la música. En el ambiente flotaba un aire de osadía, de placer audaz, mientas se coqueteaba discretamente tras el anonimato de los disfraces protectores.

Hinata Hyuga, que observaba a la multitud desde su puesto, contra una de las grandes columnas que sostenían en el círculo de palcos, ahogo un bostezo. Bajo sus oscuras pestañas de puntas azuladas. El humo y el olor del gas parcialmente quemada le estaban causando dolor de cabeza; o tal vez era el lazo fuertemente atado que sostenía su antifaz. La música era demasiado estridente, combinaba con el parloteo de voces, que casi la ahogaban. Apenas comenzaba la velada, pero Hinata había trasnochado mucho en las últimas semanas. Ese era su quinto baile de máscara desde que llegara a Nueva Orleans, poco después de navidad, y no le habría molestado que fuera el último, aunque bien sabía que faltaban dos semanas de festejos semejantes para que llegara el bendito alivio del miércoles de Ceniza.

El Mardi Gras había sido, en otros tiempos, una festividad pagana en honor de fertilidad y los ritos de primavera. Llamado Lupercalia en aquellos tiempos, por las cuevas en que se llevaban a cabo los festejos relativos a la adoración del Dios Pan, deidad de la tierra de los amantes o Arcadia, se había convertido en una excusa para la conducta licenciosa durante el tiempo de los romanos. Los primeros padres cristianos trataron de suprimirlo, pero al fracasar rotundamente lo incorporaron a los ritos de Resurrección. Por lo tanto, se declaró que el martes de carnaval seria el último día de festines antes del miércoles de Cenizas, que anunciaba los cuarenta días de ayuno precedente a la Pascua. Los sacerdotes llamaron a esta festividad con la palabra latina carnelevare, que se podría traducir, libremente, como adiós a la carne, fueron los franceses quienes le dieron el nombre de Mardi Gras, literalmente "martes gordo", por la costumbre de desfilar por las calles con un toro enorme, como símbolo del día. También fueron los franceses, en el reinado de Luis XV, quienes popularizaron la costumbre de realizar opulentos festejos antes de la última celebración, así como la tradición del baile de máscaras.

Por último, Hinata sentía cierto rencor contra el pueblo galo. No porque le disgustaran los bailes de disfraces. Por el contrario, siempre disfrutaba con uno o dos, los primeros de la temporada invernal, el espectáculo de visitas, como se la conocía en Nueva Orleans. Pero no comprendía porque Madame Tsunade y Sakura tenían que ir a todos aquellos para los cuales recibían invitación. Tal vez era su herencia anglosajona la que deploraba esos festejos prolongados. Para ella, eran aburridos, pero por encima de todo, agotadores.

-¡Despierta, Hinata! La gente te está mirando!

Hinata levanto sus pestañas con cierta ironía tras la calidez de sus ojos, que tenían el perlado de los mares septentrionales. Giro su cabeza para mirar a Sakura, su hermanastra.

-Creía que la gente se había pasado la noche mirándome los tobillos, por lo que has dicho.

-¡Y es bien cierto! No comprendo cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquila, mientras todos los hombres que pasan devoran con los ojos la parte inferior de tus piernas.

Hinata echo una breve mirada a su compañera, disfrazada de pastora, deliciosamente voluptuosa, cuyo escote descubría una buena porción de redondo seno, y bajo la vista a su silueta, completamente cubierta, descontando los tobillos, que asomaban escasos cinco centímetros bajo el ruedo de una prenda de piel de gamo, que la convertía en una princesa india. Tomo una de sus gruesas trenzas, que tenía el brillo y el rico tono negro con destellos azules. Mientras agitaba la punta, en un gesto desdeñoso, dijo:

-Escandaloso, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo creo. Lo que me extraña es que mamá lo permita.

-Voy enmascarada.

Sakura soltó un femenino resoplido.

-Con antifaz. Poca protección.

-Una india con las faldas hasta el suelo habría sido algo ridículo, bien sabes. Si había que ponerse un disfraz, he preferido que fuera autentico. En cuanto a Madame Tsunade, es demasiado buena para tratar de oponérseme.

-¡Más bien di que no tienes jamás en cuenta sus deseos ni los de nadie! Hinata sonrió a su hermanastra, apaciguadora.

-Mi querida Sakura, estoy aquí, ¿verdad? No te enfades o te saldrán arrugas.

De inmediato se aliso la frente de la menor. Eso no le impidió proseguir:

-Sólo me preocupa lo que dirán de ti las ancianas.

-¡Qué amable de tu parte, querida! –Dijo Hinata, dedicándola la otra el término cariñoso que, entre los criollos, se oía mil veces al día -. Pero temo que llegas demasiado tarde. Ya llevan un rato dándole a la lengua. Sería una pena privarlas de la diversión.

Sakura miro a su hermana mayor; estudio el suave ovalo de su cara, el chisporroteo de sus ojos detrás de la máscara, la nariz recta y la calidez de la sonrisa que curvaba su boca, perfectamente dibujada. Con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos jades, aparto la vista para contemplar el salón.

-Hasta ahora sólo tratan de excéntrica. Hasta ahora. – De pronto se puso tiesa-. Mira a ese hombre. ¿Vez cómo te observa? ¡A eso me refería!

Hinata volvió su cabeza para mirar en la dirección indicada. El hombre al que Sakura se refería estaba de pie en la primera hilera de palcos, al otro lado del salón, con una mano apoyada en la columna y la otra en su cadera. Era alto y de hombros anchos, impresión que se acentuaba por su disfraz negro y plateado, que representaba al caballero negro, con manto hasta el suelo y yelmo con visera, que le cubría la cabeza y los hombros. Era una figura poderosa y romántica, aunque con aire peligroso. Tan completo era su disfraz que ocultaba por entero su identidad, pero, aun así, la rejilla centelleante de su yelmo estaba vuelta hacia ella.

Resultaba inquietante; esa contemplación firme, sin rostro, casi parecía ocultar una amenaza. Hinata sintió escalofrío inquieto, y al mismo tiempo una extraña coincidencia de ser mujer. Su pulso se aceleró, lanzando un cosquilleo a los largo de sus nervios. Eso fue en aumento hasta que ella, aspirando bruscamente, aparto su mirada.

-¿Me está mirando? No estoy segura- mintió.

-Hace media hora que te está observando.

-Hechizado por mis tobillos, sin duda alguna.- Hinata adelanto su pie, exhibiendo un tobillo que, si bien esbelto y bien torneado, revelaba demasiada fuerza para dar la debida impresión de fragilidad-. Oh, vamos, Sakura, estas imaginándotelo. De lo contrario, es que te gusta ese caballero, pues tienes que haber estado observándolo para saber que él me observaba. ¡Escandaloso! Se lo diré a Sasori.

-¡No se te ocurra!

-Sabes que no lo hare, aunque la oportunidad es perfecta. Aquí viene.

Por detrás de Sakura, Hinata había divisado a un joven fresco. Iba vestido de Cyrano de Bergerac, pero había quitado la máscara de nariz larga, para dejarla colgando de su cuello. Era de mediana estatura, pelo espeso y rizado, ingenuos ojos de avellana y dueño de una sonrisa que arrugaba sus mejillas bronceadas formando hoyuelos de consumo encanto. En ese momento, se abría camino por el borde de la pista de baile, llevando, con cierta precariedad, dos taza **s** de limonada.

-Siento haber tardado tanto –dijo, entregando su carga a las damas-. Junto al cuenco de limonada había una aglomeración increíble. Es por el calor. Les aseguro que nunca hemos tenido nada así en Illinois, en pleno mes de febrero.

Hinata probo su limonada, resistiéndose a mirar hacia el palco donde había visto al caballero negro; en cambio, fijo su atención en la pareja que la acompañaba.

Murray Sasori era el prometido de Sakura. Las relaciones previas habían sido largas, pero el periodo de compromiso se prolongaba, por una vez, Madame Tsunade había abandonado su natural indolencia para imponer su punto de vista. No le parecía bien casar a dos desconocidos. El amor era una emoción que necesitaba tiempo para revelarse y establecerse con firmeza, no una tormenta sentimental que llegara como los huracanes de otoño arrasándolo todo a su paso. Los jóvenes debían tener paciencia. Y ellos habían tenido paciencia, por cierto. Hacía más de ocho meses que Sakura lucia su anillo de compromiso, pero aún no se hablaba de fijar fechas para la boda, aunque el ajuar, donde todo se contaba por docenas, desde las sabanas a los camisones, estaba casi listo.

En opinión de Hinata, formaban buena pareja. Sakura, como su madre, era de pelo y ojos claros, con suaves cutis blanco, realzado en esos momentos con polvo de perlas blancas. Tanto su rostro como su silueta eran redondas, y su expresión, gentil, cuando no se inquietaba por obra y gracia de Hinata. Era dulce y sentimental; necesitaba un marido amable, suave al hablar, pero provisto de sentido del humor para que pudiera sacarla de sus ocasionales melancolías y periodos tristones, Murray Sasori parecía poseer todos los requisitos adecuados, además de un buen grado de inteligencia y razonables perspectivas de progreso en el despacho de abogados donde trabaja, preparándose para su propia práctica profesional. Costaba comprender por qué Madame Tsunade insistía tanto en esa demora.

Hinata reconocía, con irónica franqueza, que su propia actitud aprobadora se originaba en el parecido entre Murray y Naruto Usumaki. Naruto, su difunto novio, había sido igualmente sincero y fresco, encantador y alegre; por entonces habría tenido aproximadamente la edad de Murray; veintiocho o veintinueve años. Tal vez Naruto era algo más delgado, y de menor estatura, pues solo media dos o tres centímetros más que ella (claro que Hinata no era menuda, pues le llevaba una cabeza entrara a Sakura, que era de estatura normal). También se diferenciaban por los ojos; los de Naruto habían sido de un azul intenso y aterciopelado. Pero el pelo era el mismo, así como los modales desenvueltos y el aire de alegría contenida

Esa misma alegría había sido el fin de Naruto. Su muerte fue una insensatez que Hinata jamás podría perdonar. Se produjo en un duelo, pero no en enfrentamiento solemne en defensa del honor, si no por una broma de borrachos.

Cierta noche, ya tarde, Naruto regresaba con cinco amigos de jugar a las cartas, cerca del lago Pontchartrain. Habían pasado largas horas sentados alrededor de una mesa de juego, en un cuarto lleno de humo, apostando con aburrido abandono y bebiendo mucho. Era una noche de luna llena; al pensar por la pradera donde se elevaban los árboles que la gente llamaba "los robles de los duelos", el claro de luna los encanto con un diseño bailarín de luces y sombras en la hierba, bajo los árboles. Alguien sugirió que midieran las espadas, ya que el escenario era tan bello. Bajaron del coche y desenvainaron, en temerario jubilo. Al terminar el combate, dos de ellos yacían muertos, manchado la hierba con su sangre. Uno de ellos era Naruto.

Termino el vals que estaban tocando y se inició una contradanza. Sakura acabó su limonada y echo un vistazo a Murray, dando golpecitos en el suelo con su fina zapatilla. Hinata alargo una mano para coger su taza.

-Yo me encargo de esto; id a bailar.

-¿No te molesta quedarte sola? –pregunto Sasori.

-Creo que iré a dormitar con Madame Tsunade y el resto de las carabinas.

-¡Que desperdicio! –dijo él, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Eres demasiado amable –se burló ella, suavemente-. Id vosotros dos.

Un negro con uniforme de camarero apareció con una vendeja para llevarse las tazas. Hinata le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y el hombre volvió a alejarse silenciosamente. Ella no se movió de su sitio, observando a su hermanastra, quien bailaba con Murray Sasori entre otras parejas. Aunque ella, con sus veinticinco años, tenía sólo siete más que Sakura, a veces se sentía anciana a su lado, aún más vieja que Madame Tsunade.

Mito por encima de su hombro; su madrastra seguía sentada en su palco, casi al nivel de las parejas que bailaban, atendida por Jiraya Freret, su fiel caballero. Era un hombrecito pulcro, tan delgado como robusta su dama escogida, crítico de teatro y ópera y fuente de últimos rumores. Desde hacía varios años, Hinata y Sakura lo miraban con divertida tolerancia.

Sim embargo, Hinata había llegado a pensar que no era tan poca cosa como parecía. Para empezar, era un maestro en el arte de la esgrima y excelente con la pistola, habilidades necesarias para cualquier caballero en una ciudad donde el duelo era una institución y uno podía ser retado en cualquier momento. Por otra parte, parecía tener considerable influencia entre funcionarios de la cuidad y sus instituciones comerciales; había dado excelente asesoramiento a Hinata en varias ocasiones con respecto a posibles inversiones. En los últimos tiempos, Hinata comenzaba a sospechar que Madame Tsunade había decretado la demora en el casamiento de su hija con Sasori por consejo de Jiraya y con su apoyo.

La pareja mayor se había disfrazado de Antonio y Cleopatra, aunque la reina de Egipto, representada por Madame Tsunade, lucia luto riguroso, sin duda, pensó Hinata con ácido humor, por la muerte de César. Madame Tsunade no había abandonado el negro desde que la muchacha tenía memoria, tras la muerte de sus hijos gemelos, medios hermanos de Hinata, en plena infancia, mucho menos tras la muerte de su esposo, varios años atrás.

Madame Tsunade era la segunda esposa de su padre, Hiashi Hyuga. La primera, la madre de Hinata, era hija de un plantador de Virginia. Él la había conocido en un viaje al sur, desde Boston, donde vivía, para buscar tierras donde establecerse como comerciante y plantador. Descubrió que Virginia era enclave cerrado de familias orgullosas que Vivian de tierras agotadas, pero también encontró allí a la mujer con la que deseaba casarse. Después de la boda, trato de mantenerse explotando unos terrenos que su suegro le había regalado, pero no obtuvo ganancias. Tras varios años de esfuerzos y contra los deseos de su suegro, los vendió para mudarse a Nueva Orleans con su esposa y su hija de cinco años.

A lo largo del Mississippi y sus afluentes la tierra era fértil, debido a las frecuentes inundaciones que dejaban tras de sí el humus; pero las mejores parcelas ya tenían dueños. Sin embargo, mientras recorría el país en un barco de vapor, Hiashi participo, por casualidad, en una partida de póquer. Cuando se levantó de la mesa era propietario de seiscientos acres de magnificas tierras en el delta, a menos de tres horas de viaje desde Nueva Orleans, junto con ciento setenta y tres esclavos y una casa llamada Beau Refuge. Su felicidad duro poco tiempo. Cuando tomo posesión de las tierras, su esposa estaba enferma de cierta fiebre. Murió poco después.

El padre de Hinata, hombre práctico y sensual, no tardo en buscar, pasado el periodo de luto, una mujer que pudiera manejar su hogar y servir de madre a su hijita. Se decidió por Tsunade; era una joven que, a los veintidós años, pasada ya frescura de su primera juventud, aún seguía soltera. La cortejo contra la oposición de su familia. Él tenía fortuna, pero la familia era muy importante entre los criollos franceses. ¿Y que se podía saber sobre la familia de un americano de ojos perlados, proveniente de un sitio bárbaro como Boston?

Demasiado voluptuosa para atraer a pretendientes menos decididos, Madame Tsunade fue una madrastra perfecta. Dio a Hinata amor y calidez; la envolvió en el lujoso consuelo de su amplio pecho, y creo un hogar para ella y su padre. A veces, con los años, se quejaba un poco por la conducta de Hinata, pero jamás la regaño ni hizo, por cierto, intento alguno de disciplinarla. En parte sus tácticas se basaban en la indolencia, pero también en una innata astucia. Hinata, al perder a su madre y a sus encantadores abuelos, había quedado afectada al punto de tener violentas pesadillas. La indulgencia que se le prodigaba por ellas, combinaba con el tratamiento principesco que le que le concedían los esclavos de la plantación, la hicieron caprichosa e impetuosa. Madame Tsunade calmada sus miedos y le daba seguridad; hacia lo posible por convertirla en una señorita obediente. Lo que estaba logrando bastante bien cuando se produjo la muerte de los dos hombres que Hinata mas amaba: Naruto y su padre.

Hiashi Hyuga murió como consecuencia de una caída de su caballo, solo dos meses después del fallecimiento de Naruto. La doble tragedia impulso a Hinata hacia una feroz rebelión. Tenía solo dieciocho años, pero su vida parecía terminada. Si vivir y amar podían tener un fin tan inesperado, tan ilógico, era preferible usar las horas a voluntad. Si a las personas que obedecían las sofocantes normas dictadas por la iglesia y la sociedad les sucedían cosas tan terribles, mientras que hombres como Sasuke Uchiha, que había matado a su novio, seguían tranquilamente desafiando todas las reglas de la decencia, ¿Qué sentido tenia obedecer? Ella no seguiría haciéndolo.

Entonces abandono las enaguas y la silla de amazona para recorrer la plantación de su padre con una larga falda pantalón de cuero blando, montaba a horcajadas, con camisa de hombre y sombrero de ala ancha. Leía libros y periódicos sobre métodos de cultivos: cuando el capataz de su padre no quiso escuchar sus propuestas de mejoras, lo despidió para encargarse personalmente de la dirección. A veces discutía con sus vecinos sobre las teorías de la cría de cerdos y caballos, tema del que una dama no habría debido saber nada, mucho menos mencionarlos en presencia de los caballeros. Aprendió a nadar con los niños negros, afrontando las tradiciones corrientes del rio, y no entendía por que se pensaba que, para una mujer, era preferible ahogarse antes de practicar semejante actividad. Atendía a los esclavos enfermos, tanto hombres como mujeres; ayudaba a la anciana que servía de enfermera a entablillar miembros, coser heridas, atender partos y auxiliar a las mujeres que habían intentado deshacerse de embarazos no deseados. Y escuchaba los escalofriantes relatos de los esclavos, que hablaban de amor y deseo, odio y violencia, todo ocurría en los alojamientos de los negros, después del oscurecer. Las esclavas le enseñaron muchas cosas interesantes, además de varios trucos de autodefensa.

En esos años, estando en Nueva Orleans formo parte de un grupo compuesto, en su mayoría, por jóvenes matrimonios, muchos de los cuales eran norteamericanos, eran personas audaces, a quienes les parecía sumamente divertido navegar a la luz de la luna por el lago Pontchartrain, visitar los cementerios a medianoche o galopar por la calle Gallatin, el sábado por la noche, observando a las prostitutas que adornaban los balcones y las ventanas abiertas o pregonaban su mercancía por la calle. En esos peregrinajes no se atrevían a circular de prisa, debido al peligro, pues en esa corta calle se producían asesinato cada noche, sin contar los cadáveres que no se descubrían. Era un hecho aceptado que muchos acababan en el rio, pues la única norma de la calle era que cada hombre debía deshacerse de sus víctimas.

Con ese grupo de amigos, Hinata pasó muchas noches comiendo en los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad, bebiendo con prodigalidad vinos distintos según el plato. A veces asistían a algún baile o, cuando otras diversiones no les parecían atractivas, se entretenían ideando apuestas ridículas. En cierta ocasión, convencieron a Hinata de que robara el gorro de dormir de un tenor de ópera.

La costumbre mandaba que las compañías de ópera llegaran a la ciudad contratadas para tres o cuatro semanas de representaciones. El tenor de la compañía que estaba en esos momentos en Nueva Orleans era futo y vano; se daba aires de gran conquistador. También se sabía que era bastante clavo. Entre bromas, se inició a apuesta sobre el tipo de gorro de dormir que podía usar semejante Lotario para ocultar su deficiencia capilar, siempre disimulaba, en el escenario, con distintas pelucas.

El hombre estaba hospedado en los apartamentos Pontalba, recién terminados, primeros de ese tipo en Estados Unidos. Los ornamentados balcones de hierro forjado daban a la plaza Jackson, vieja plaza de armas de los regímenes francés y español. Para efectuar su incursión, Hinata convenció a su cochero de que la llevara hasta debajo del balcón del tenor, ya avanzada la noche. Vestida con ropas masculinas, trepo al techo del carruaje y se colgó del balcón que daba a las habitaciones del caballero. Era una noche calurosa, y su aventura dependía de que las ventanas estuvieran abiertas. Lo que no había calculado era que él podía no estar dormido o tener compañía en su cama.

Hinata, sorprendida pero sin dejarse acobardar, entro subrepticiamente en la alcoba y le arrebató el gorro de dormir, una espléndida pieza de terciopelo y encaje de oro, mientras el forcejeaba en los estertores de la pasión. Girando en redondo con su botín, corrió para salvar su vida.

El tenor, aullando, la persiguió. Su capacidad pulmonar era tan estupenda que sus gritos despertaron a todos los ocupantes del edificio. Mientras Hinata huía en su coche, a toda velocidad, tendida en el techo del carruaje, el balcón del edificio Pontalba se llenó de espectadores. No fue reconocida, por suerte, pero la anécdota circulo con tanta prontitud que, en la siguiente representación, el tenor debió retirarse del, escenario, debido a las risas del público. Hinata se había sentido tan culpable por el bochorno sufrido por el artista que, tras poner fin a esas aventuras, se había apartado definitivamente del grupo.

Hinata se volvió hacia los que bailaban en la pista del teatro. El ruido era cada vez mayor, por efecto del champan helado, que servía junto a la limonada. Se trataba de un baile público, en beneficio de un orfelinato, con una entrada por suscripción. Como resultado, la lista de invitados no era muy exclusiva; incluía a cualquiera que tuviera dinero para pagar su ingreso. El aire licencioso parecía crecer al avanzar la noche, lo cual no era sorprendente.

La contradanza llego a su fin; uno o dos momentos después se inició otro vals. Al parecer, Sakura y Sasori permanencia en esta pista dispuesta a bailarlo. Hinata se apartó de la columna, abriéndose paso hacia Madame Tsunade y Jiraya, con la esperanza de hallar alguna excusa para volver a casa.

Por encima de ella hubo un rápido movimiento. Una sombra oscura se extendió en vuelo, y desde el palco superior, salto un hombre disfrazado, para aterrizar con elástica liviandad ante ella. El manto se aposento alrededor de él, meciéndose en pesados pliegues contra sus talones.

Hinata, con los nervios en tensión, irguió su espalda y clavo los ojos en el Caballero Negro. Su yelmo era autentico, así como la coraza que le moldeaba los músculos de cuello, pero el resto de la armadura, para facilitar los movimientos, estaba construida en la tela metálica negra, cosida de un modo muy ingenioso que parecía real. El manto era de terciopelado negro forrado con paño plateado.

-¿Me permite este vals, señorita salvaje?

Su voz levantaba ecos vacíos en el interior del yelmo. Ese timbre grave tenía una sonoridad familiar, aunque ella no creía conocerlo muy bien. Pareció vibrar a través de ella, tocando un acorde resonante en su interior. No le gusto la sensación ni que la tomara por sorpresa. Cuando respondió, su voz tenía la frialdad del fastidio.

-No, gracias. Estaba a punto de retirarme.

Como ella se alejara un paso, el tendió una mano enguantada para sujetarla por el brazo.

-No se niegue, se lo ruego. Estas oportunidades se presentan rara vez. A veces, solo una en toda la vida.

Su contacto, aun atreves del grueso guante, hizo que la piel del brazo de Hina se erizara. Lo miro fijamente, tratando de atravesar su disfraz, perturbada por una sensación de alerta, peculiar e involuntario.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Sólo un hombre que desea una única pieza.

-Eso no es respuesta –observó ella, ásperamente.

Tenía la sensación de que él había vacilado, como escogiendo las palabras para responder. Y eso daba a la frase una especie de significado oculto. Trato de penetrar tras los barrotes que componían la visera de su yelmo, pero sólo distinguió un destello azabache allí donde debían estar los ojos.

-¿No se da cuenta? Soy un caballero pintado de negro, un maldito enemigo del bien y el maestro de todos los pecados, un descastado. ¿No me compadece de mí? Permítame regodearme en la calidez de su voz. ¡Baile conmigo!

Su tono era ligero, igual que su contacto. Ella descubrió que no intentaba retenerla, aunque habría jurado un momento antes que era imposible apartarse. Durante un sofocante segundo, la invadió la sensación de una intimidad sobrecogedora, ineludible. Tanto la perturbo eso que libero su brazo de un tirón, volviéndole la espalda una vez más.

-Creo que eso no sería prudente.

-pero ¿Cuándo ha sido usted prudente, Hinata?

Ella se volvió hacia él con tanta celeridad que sus gruesas trenzas le golpearon suavemente, resonando contra la coraza metálica.

-¿Me conoce usted?

-¿Le parece extraño?

-Me parece muy extraño que usted me reconozca estando enmascarada, mientras que usted me es desconocido.

-Sin embargo, en otros tiempos me conocía.

Era una respuesta evasiva.

-Si se trata de un juego de adivinanzas, tendrá que disculparme. Esas cosas no me atraen.

Se adelantó apresuradamente para dejarlo atrás, pero él alargo su brazo una vez más para sujetarla por la muñeca, y esta vez no lo hizo con suavidad. Hinata se sintió arrojada contra él; su hombro choco con fuerzas contra el metal que cubría su pecho. Levanto la vista tras la ranuras del antifaz, con los ojos dilatados, reconociendo la fuerza superior con que él la mantenía a rienda corta, la fuerza pura y radiante de su masculinidad. Su pulso comenzó a palpitar. U suave rubor de albaricoque le subió a los pómulos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron lentamente, llegando al cobalto más intenso por el enojo creciente y la extraña inquitud que lo centuplicaba.

El hombre de negro la miro fijamente, con su pecho oprimido. Su mirada se prendió, por un largo instante, del delicado rubor de aquel rostro, de los adorables contornos de la boca. Era un tonto; si hasta entonces lo había ignorado, ya lo sabía.

Su voz sonó ronca al decir:

-Lo que le pido es tan poco… ¿Por qué no tiene la bondad de otorgármelo sin provocar este ridículo forcejeo?

-Me alegro de que usted aprecie su ridiculez.- La ira de Hina no era menos mordaz por lo discreta-. Lo sería menos si usted me soltara inmediatamente.

Antes de que él pudiera satisfacerla, antes de que pudiera responder, se produjo un movimiento detrás de ellos. Unos pasos se acercaron con rapidez. Murray Sasori, arrebatado y con los puños apretados, apareció junto a ellos. En tono rígido, pregunto:

-¿Acaso este hombre te esta molestado, Hinata?

El caballero negro soltó una leve imprecación antes de liberar la muñeca de Hinata, echándose hacia atrás.

-Mis más sentidas disculpas –dijo. Inclinando la cabeza en una reverencia, se volvió para marcharse, con un revoloteo de su manto.

-un momento- lo llamo Sasori, áspero, imperativo-. Le he visto a usted molestando a Hina y creo que me debe una explicación.

-¿A usted?

La voz del hombre vestido de negro era dura como el granito.

-A mí, puesto que pronto seré casi su hermano. ¿Prefiere que salgamos para discutir esto en privado?

Sakura, que estaba a poca distancia, emitió un ruido de espanto, que sofoco llevándose sus manos a los labios. Hinata le echo un vistazo, tan consiente como ella de los que significaban las palabras intercambiadas por ambos hombres. Se habían concertado duelos por mucho menos de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Hola, este historia es otra adaptación de unos de mis libros favoritos, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como me gusto a mí.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Antes de comenzar este nuevo capítulo quería dedicárselo a hina-chan21, por su cumpleaños, aunque sea atrasado, espero que te agrade.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños, espero que lo hayas pasado súper bien y que estuvieras rodeadas con tus seres queridos.**

 **Ahora si el capítulo.**

Se habían concertado duelos por mucho menos de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Vamos, Sasori –dijo, poniéndole una mano en el brazo-, no hay necesidad de eso. Ha sido un simple malentendido.

-Por favor, no te compliques en esto, Hina.

El novio de Sakura tenía la cara pálida y su voz sonaba desacostumbradamente severa.

El mal genio de Hinata, precariamente contenido hasta entonces, rompió su control.

-¡Hazme el favor de no hablarme en ese tono, Murray Sasori! Todavía no estas casado con Sakura y no tienes responsabilidad alguna en lo que a mí respecta. Puedo defenderme sola.

El no presto atención; se limitó a hacer un gesto seco para que el caballero de negro la siguiera, en tanto se liberaba de la mano de Hina para alejarse. El caballero negro, después de una breve vacilación, hizo un movimiento de hombros que se podía tomar por encogimiento y camino tras el más joven, alcanzándolo en pocos pasos.

Sakura corrió hacia Hinata agarrándole la mano.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Hinata apenas la escucho.

-Estos malditos hombres –dijo, con desacostumbrado calor-. Malditos sean ellos, su estúpido orgullo y ese imbécil enfrentarse como gallos de pelea.

Casi de inmediato se le agregaron Madame Tsunade y Jiraya. La pareja madura había visto el incidente desde el palco. Jiraya, pensando que al asunto era muy grave, había pensado que su presencia podía ser necesaria, pero había llegado demasiado tarde, al parecer. Ni sus palabras ni su tono indicaron que Madame Tsunade le hiciese impedido llegar antes, pero Hinata comprendió que así debía de haber sido y lo lamento. Tal vez se hubiera podido hacer algo. Después de todo, Jiraya no era sólo un hombre muy reservado en esos asuntos, sino, por encima de todo, un gran diplomático.

Permanecieron unidos, como para consolase mutuamente, mientras esperaban el regreso de Sasori. Con el correr de los minutos, Hinata comenzó a experimentar una terrible sensación de frio en su interior. Recodaba muy bien la mañana en que le habían informado sobre la muerte de Naruto. Había sido Sasuke Uchiha, el responsable de su muerte, quien viniera a decírselo, era alto y apuesto, quizás tres años mayor que Naruto, y su amigo más íntimo, aunque él no pertenecía a la aristocracia de las plantaciones. En esa ocasión su cara estaba gris; sus ojos llenos de dolor; trato de explicar, de hacerle comprender la temeraria euforia, la pura alegría de vivir que los había conducido a ese duelo a la luz de la luna. Ella no pudo comprender nada. Al mirar a ese hombre, al sentir la vida vibrante que fluía por él con tanta potencia, conociendo su reputación de estupendo espadachín (Naruto apenas sabia manejar la espada), Hinata lo odio. Recodaba haberle gritado, aturdida por la pena, aunque no podía rememorar exactamente las palabras. Él la había mirado, desconcertado, sin defensas, para marcharse de inmediato. Desde ese momento, la sola idea del duelo bastaba para que Hinata perdiera el control de su ira.

De pronto, Sakura ahogo una exclamación, con su mano en el pecho.

-Gracias a Dios. Allí esta Sasori, sano y salvo.

-¿Pensaba usted que se arrojarían el uno contra el otro de inmediato? –Pregunto Jiraya expresando disgustada sorpresa en sus distinguidas facciones-. No es así como se hacen estas cosas. Hay que elegir padrinos, preparar las armas, disponerlo todo. Llegará el alba y probablemente pasen veinticuatro horas más antes de que se batan. –Al captar la áspera mirada que acababa de arrojarle Madame Tsunade, se apresuró a añadir: claro que no sabemos si el asunto llegara a extremos tan penosos.

Murray Sasori venia verdoso, con una leve capa de traspiración en su frente y labio superior. Su sonrisa no era muy convincente. También resultaba falsa la cordialidad de su tono.

-Bueno, este asunto está arreglado, Sakura, mi querida, ¿bailamos?

-Pero ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –pregunto la muchacha, escrutando sus facciones.

-Los hombres no hablamos de estas cosas.

-Muy correcto –dijo Jiraya con un gesto de aprobación.

-De todos modos –prosiguió el joven-, todo ha quedado en nada. Hablamos de otras cosas, si no os molesta.

Hinata se adelantó, con una arruga entre sus cejas arqueadas.

-No te comportes como si fuéramos tontos. Estábamos aquí cuando todo ha empezado; es inútil hacer como que no sabemos nada. ¿Vas a batirte con ese hombre?

\- Tal vez sería mejor llevarnos a las demás a casa –dijo Sasori a Jiraya, sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Hinata-. Creo que el incidente las ha perturbado un poco.

Sakura, con su mirada fija en la mano que Sasori mantenía contra su costado, pregunto, con ansiedad:

-¿Qué tienes ahí? Es una tarjeta, ¿verdad?

Sasori echo un vistazo a la cartulina y, con un gesto abrupto, trato de encenderla en el bolsillo de su disfraz, pero la tarjeta se escapó de entre sus dedos, aleteando hasta el suelo. Era una tarjeta de visita, de las que los hombres intercambian para que el adversario supiera adonde enviar sus padrinos para disponer los detalles del duelo.

Hinata se arrodillo prontamente para recogerla, antes de que Sasori pudiera recuperarla. Se incorporó poco a poco, mirándola con fijeza. La sangre se retiró de su cara ante el nombre que saltaba a la vista, en fuertes letras negras; era el nombre del caballero negro que la había invitado a bailar, el hombre con quien el novio de Sakura de enfrentaría en el campo del honor, por defender su buen nombre.

El hombre que había matado a su propio novio con una estocada en el corazón, en una noche de luna, siete años atrás.

Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Adónde vas?

Hinata se detuvo con un violento respingo ante la pregunta proveniente de la oscura galería. Se recobró con prontitud, girando hacia la borrosa figura de su hermanastro, sentada en una mecedora a pocos metros de distancia.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces todavía levantada?

-No podía dormir. Mis pensamientos giran en círculo hasta que siento miedo de enloquecer. ¡Oh, Hinata! Sasori va a morir, lo sé. No puede enfrentarse a un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha. Tengo tanto miedo…

-No sigas preocupándote. ¿No te había dado madame Tsunade un cordial para que durmieras?

-No he podido beberlo. Estoy descompuesta. Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? No puedes salir otra vez, sola, a estas horas.

La mala suerte había querido que la sorprendieran. Hinata había planeado salir en silencio, dejando una nota con cualquier excusa. Sin embargo, mentir cara a cara no era peor que hacerlo por escrito.

-He recibido un mensaje de Beau Refuge. Hay un problema con la servidumbre. Estaré ausente uno o dos días.

Hinata miro hacia el patio por encima de la barandilla de la galería. El cochero la estaría esperando en el camino de los establos, detrás de la casa. Ya tenía sus instrucciones y no fallaría. Aun si era preciso apresurarse; se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Pero no puedes irte ahora, antes del duelo- protesto Sakura.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de esos duelos. Me enterare del resultado en Beau Refuge, tanto como si estuviera aquí.

-Pero yo podría necesitarte.

-No seas tonta- respondió Hinata, en tono cortante-. Probablemente todo acabara con un rasguño, un poco de sangre para satisfacer ese ridículo honor.

-No fue eso lo que ocurrió con Naruto.

Hinata se puso rígida en la oscuridad. Si Sakura la dejaba partir no habría duelo alguno.

-Lo sé –dijo brevemente.

-No quería recordártelo.

La voz de Sakura sonó suavizada por el arrepentimiento, entre las sombras.

-No importa. Si pudiera, me quedaría, pero es preciso que me marche. Hace calor, demasiado calor para esta temporada y se está levantando viento. Probablemente haya tormenta cuando llegue el día, y prefiero que no me atrape en el camino.

-¿Regresaras a tiempo, cuando menos?

El duelo no podía llevarse a cabo sino hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas, al amanecer del día siguiente. Eso, al menos, había revelado Sasori, así como el hecho de ese retraso se producía a petición suya. Su padrino, un gran amigo suyo, estaba fuera de la ciudad, y no estaría de regreso hasta tarde. El retraso no era desacostumbrado, pero Hinata lo agradecía profundamente, pues su plan despendía de él.

-Lo intentare. Al menos, eso puedo prometer.

Sakura, apresuradamente, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ella para estrecharla en un rápido abrazo.

-Eres la mejor de las hermanas. Discúlpame por haberte herido.

-No me has herido, tonta- respondió Hinata.

Pero su tono era suave; respondió al afectuoso abrazo antes de seguir su marcha hacia las escaleras que conducían desde la galería al patio.

Hacía mucho tiempo que la muerte de Naruto no causaba en Hinata el dolor instantáneo de un principio. A veces le parecía una traición el hecho de no sentir ya sino un entumecimiento. A veces deseaba volver a experimentar ese dolor, sentir algo, para estar segura de que sus emociones continuaban viva. Casi siempre se limitaba a comprobar que su dolor se había convertido en enojo, un enojo dirigido hacia el hombre que había matado a su novio; al amor de entonces se transformaba en odio.

Sim embargo, había momentos, en las horas oscuras de la noche, en que temía ser una mentirosa, estar representando, simplemente, el papel de la audaz Hinata Hyuga, excéntrica y aventurera mujer que se dejaba deslizar hacia el estado de solterona, dedicada a la memoria de su novio muerto. Entonces experimentaba una especie de terror, como si estuviera atrapada tras una máscara fabricada por ella misma. Sin embargo, sabia sin lugar a dudas que, si se la quitaba, se sentiría tan incómoda como si se presentara desnuda en público.

El carruaje estaba esperándola. Lo observo críticamente a la luz de la lámpara que pendía de la puerta del coche. Era un simple landó negro, como los había por centenares, sin nada que llamara la atención. Los caballos que tiraban de él eran fuertes y sanos, pero nada llamativos. Serviría.

Dio una orden en voz baja al hombre des pescante y, ciñendo al grueso manto de lana azul al disfraz que aun llevaba puesto, subió al interior. Palpo el bolsillo de su capa para asegurarse de que el antifaz aun estuviera allí y se sentó, recostándose en el asiento de piel.

El landó se puso en movimiento. Ella miraba por la ventanilla, sin ver nada. Su mente divagaba, y ella la dejo correr; por el momento prefería no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Naruto. Su familia, criollos de pura cepa, era dueña de la plantación contigua a la de su padre ganara jugando póquer. Como estaban resentidos por la presencia del norteamericano, había existido poca comunicación entre ambas propiedades, aunque existían varios senderos, además de la ruta principal, que las conectaban. De cualquier modo, cada una de las familias estaba enterada de lo hacia la otra; si había enfermos o no, si tenían motivos para el dolor o la alegría. El motivo era sencillo: casi todos los esclavos de ambas plantaciones tenían lazos de sangre, y eran constantes visitas entre unos y otros, llevando noticias, las que habían creado aquellos senderos.

Una mañana, cerca de dos años después de haberse instalado los Hyuga allí, Hinata estaba paseando a caballo y escapo del joven palafrenero encargado de su custodia. Dejo que su pony trotara al azar, en dirección a la plantación vecina, estirando el cuello para ver que descubría. Como no presentaba atención a la marcha, pronto se perdió por esas sendas serpenteantes.

Fue Naruto (otro vagabundo) quien la encontró. La llevo a su casa, donde le presento a si mamá y a su padre, y a su abuela, tocada con cofia de encajes, a sus primos, que vivían con ellos, y a su preceptor escoces, quien lo buscaba desde el desayuno.

La familia se llenó de exclamaciones como si ella fuera la más intrépida de las niñas por haber recorrido aquellos pocos kilómetros a solas. Le dieron bombones y almendras garrapiñadas, además de algunos sorbitos de vino. Luego enviaron un mensaje a Beau Refuge, para que su padre y su madrastra no se preocuparan, pero insistieron en que ella debía quedarse a almorzar. Se declaró vital, para que ella y Naruto pudieran jugar con los numerosos primos, cantar y bailar al compás de la música que tocaba Tante Cici.

Por fin, Naruto, que ya tenía diez u once años, la acompaño a su casa, firmemente decidido a apoyarla cuando explicara a su padre como se había extraviado. Mucho antes de que acabara el día, Hinata lo amaba. Nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Ya en Beau Refuge, Hinata invito a Naruto a pasar, para presentarle a sus padres y a Sakura, que era muy pequeña. Pero no le hablo de su tío Hizashi. Eso vino mucho después, cuando ella estuvo completamente segura de que Naruto no la abandonaría al enterarse.

Hizashi Hyuga, tío Hiza, el hermano de su padre, llego un día sin previo aviso. Era un año menor que Hiashi. Su esposa y sus dos hijos habían muerto al incendiarse su casa, en medio de la noche. Tío Hizashi se había salvado, pero no podía perdonarse por no haber rescatado a su familia. Como Hiashi era su único pariente, su deseo era vivir con él, en un sitio donde nada le recordara la tragedia.

En un principio parecía estar bien, aunque no hacía muchos esfuerzos por superarse de su depresión. Pero siempre gemía y gritaba en seños. Llego un día en que comenzó a gritar y gritar hasta perder la voz. Por las noches vagaba por la casa, golpeado las paredes con los puños. Una vez trato de cortarse las muñecas con un cuchillo de la cocina; como Hiashi se lo impidiera, él lo ataco. Cuando rompió el candado del armario donde Hiashi quedaba sus armas de caza, amenazo a Madame Tsunade con una navaja y se disparó un balazo en el pie, el padre de Hinata decidió encerrarlo.

Por esa época, la costumbre era encerrar a los dementes en las cárceles del estado, pues no había otras instituciones, aunque posteriormente se construyó para ellos un hospital especial en Jackson. Las cárceles no constituían una solución ideal, pues los afortunados solían ser víctima de otros prisioneros, cuando no representaban un peligro para los encarcelados más débiles.

Hiashi Hyuga no soportaba la idea de condenar a su hermano a ese tipo de vida. Por eso preparo un cuarto para él en el edificio donde se desmotaba el algodón, una estructura sólida, a ciertas distancias de la casa, para que sus gritos no molestaran a nadie. Allí se instaló un hogar para que el ambiente fuera cálido en invierno, así como ventanas altas, provistas de fuertes barrotes. Se lo amueblo con una cama, una mesa para comer, con su silla, un sofá, un armario y un lavado. También había grillete con una cadena muy larga, sujeta a una gruesa argolla amurada junto a la cama.

Allí, en ese cuarto sobre el desmontadero, con dos musculosos sirvientes encargados de atenderlos, vivió tío Hizashi durante cuatro largos años. Soporto su encierro sin quejarse, aunque a veces rogaba que lo dejaran libre en el pantano, con un revólver y un cuchillo. Por fin, una noche logro ahorcarse con una soga que había hecho, centímetro a centímetro, año tras año, retorciendo las fibras de algodón que flotaban hasta su cuarto, para formar hilos, y retorciendo esos hilos para formar la soga.

El cuarto aun estaba allí, en Beau Refuge. Lo mantenían en orden, como el resto de la plantación; con el suelo barrido, las sogas del elástico renovadas periódicamente, la cerradura engrasada y la chimenea libre de nidos. De vez en cuando, si el almacén resultaba insuficiente, se guardaban allí algunos fardos de algodón. Una vez se utilizó para encerrar a un esclavo rebelde, empecinado en matar a golpes a su mujer, hasta que se calmó. Ahora estaba desierto.

El carruaje cruzo la cuidad y enfilo por una calla oscura, en los suburbios. Allí había hileras de estrechas "casas de balazo", así llamadas porque, si se disparaba una bala por la puerta principal, esta salía por la trasera, después de atravesar los dos cuartos contiguos. El coche se detuvo ante una de esas viviendas. Hinata bajo y se apresuró a subir los angostos peldaños para llamar a la puerta.

Pareció transcurrir largo tiempo sin respuesta. Por fin, alguien retiro el cerrojo a abrió un poquito.

-Choji, ¿eres tú?- pregunto Hinata.

-¡Señorita Hinata! ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora?

La puerta se abrió de par en par. A la luz del carruaje se vio la silueta de un enorme hombre, que apenas pasaba bajo el dintel; sus hombros y sus brazos presentaban los músculos abultados de quien labra el hierro en la forja. Su voz, al hablar, expresaba desaprobación no carente de sospecha; el gigante miro subrepticiamente hacia el landó que esperaba.

-Necesito hablar contigo y con Jugo. ¿Está aquí?

-Si señorita.

-Bien- dujo ella.

En cuanto apareció el hermano de Choji, un hombre más corpulento que el primero, si eso era posible, ella comenzó a expresar simplemente lo que deseaba.

No les gusto; eso estaba bien a las claras y Hinata no podía criticarlos por ello. No se podía negar que su petición conllevaba peligros, pero ella estaba segura de que podía contar con la ayuda de los dos herreros, a cualquier hora y cualquiera que fuese la naturaleza de su petición.

Habían sido Choji y Jugo lo que atendieron a tío Hizashi. A fin de ayudarles a pasar el rato, mientras lo custodiaban, Hinata compartía con ellos sus textos escolares, enseñándole trabajosamente a leer y a escribir con un palito en el polvo. Más tarde, tras la muerte de su tío, ambos habían recibido empleo en la herrería, pero ansiaba la libertad que habían conocido a través e los textos de historia y en los panfletos distribuidos por los abolicionistas. Creían poder abrirse camino y ganarse la vida con el oficio de herreros.

Mientras el padre de Hinata agonizaba, tras su caída del caballo, ambos hombres acudieron a ella para pedir a la señorita que intercediera por ellos para que el amo los manumitiera. Aún era posible manumitir a un esclavo expresando esa voluntad en el hecho de muerte, y Hinata accedió. Pero se limitó a hablar con su padre. Más adelante cuando Choji y Jugo abrieron su herrería propia, recomendó a todos sus conocidos los trabajos delicados y complejos de los que los gigantes hacían para portones, barandillas y cornisas. Ambos prosperaron y no olvidaron el favor.

A Hinata le preocupaba pedir algo tan arriesgado, pero no pedía evitarlo. Los protegería hasta donde le fuera posible, pasara lo que pasara. Poco después, con Choji y Jugo aferrados a la parte trasera del carruaje, como si fueran lacayos, el coche volvió hacia el centro de la cuidad.

Se estaba haciendo tarde. Sin embrago, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido apenas era pasada la medianoche. Las lámparas de gas ardían y los tranvías tirados por mulas iban medios vacíos. El tránsito de carruajes, en cambio, era abundante, pues muchos de los bailes estaban llegando a su fin y los invitados se retiraban a sus casas.

En una esquina, Hinata vio a un agente de la policía local, con su cachiporra en la mano, conversando con dos hombres que vestían como jugadores profesionales. Ante los ojos de Hinata, uno de ellos puso algo que parecía un rollo de billetes en el bolsillo del agente.

Ella aparto la vista, disgustada, aunque la escena no la sorprendía. Nueva Orleans, una de las ciudades más ricas de Estados Unidos, siempre había atraído a los buitres de la política. Sin embargo, los funcionarios de gobierno eran, en esos momentos, los más corruptos de cuantos se recordaran. El partido nativo americano, burlonamente conocido como "partido No sé nada", por la respuesta constante de sus miembros cuando se les acusaba de delitos, usaba métodos descaradamente irregulares para mantenerse en el poder, contratando a matones para que asustaran a la oposición y registrando a los muertos como votantes de su partido. Algunos decían que, detrás del partido no sé nada, había un grupo de poderosos que se enriquecían manipulando la situación sin ensuciarse las manos. La situación había llegado hasta tal punto que era preciso hacer algo. Corrían rumores persistentes de que algunos hombres se estaban organizando bajo el título de comisión de vigilancia; se decía que se estaban armando y que existía la fuerte posibilidad de un alzamiento general para asegurar unas elecciones libres al comenzar el verano.

La fuerza policial era de los No sé nada. Su laxitud, su costumbre de perder el tiempo en los bares cuando debía estar cumpliendo con sus funciones, era cosa bien sabida. En ese momento, constituía otro factor que Hinata, agradecida, había incluido en sus cuidadosos cálculos.

Cuando el landó llego a la calle Dauphine, las luces y los carruajes quedaron atrás. Todas las casas estaban cerradas y a oscuras, excepto algún reflejo en una que otra habitación de las plantas altas. Los negocios permanecían cerrados. El silencio envolvía los edificios, roto sólo por un ladrido ocasional o el maullido de un gato.

Hinata se inclinó para abrir la ventanilla bajo pescante.

-Despacio, Lee, por favor- indico.

El landó aminoro la marcha. Hinata bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla lateral y asomo su cabeza para mirar hacia adelante.

Por fin lo vio: un faetón vacío, con las riendas sujetas a la acera por una pesa de hierro. Estaba donde ella esperaba hallarlo. Con una expresión de sombría satisfacción en su rostro, dio otra orden en voz baja y volvió a reclinarse.

Su landó continúo hasta la esquina siguiente y giro a la derecha. A media calle se detuvo junto a la acera. El vehículo se meció violentamente cuando Choji y Jugo, siguiendo instrucciones, bajo para apagar las lámparas del carruaje y volvió al pescante. Un jinete solitario pasó en dirección opuesta. El silencio se impuso otra vez.

Hinata había adivinado: Sasuke Uchiha estaba con su amante del momento; una actriz que estuvo actuando en el teatro Cris´p Gaiety hasta su cierre, pocas semanas antes. Había dejado el carruaje a la vuelta de la esquina para salvar las apariencias, pero pronto abandonaría las habitaciones de la mujer, ubicadas sobre el pequeño almacén, frente al cual estaba detenido el landó. No había otra salida más que el portón compartido por el almacén y los cuartos de alquiler, y este permanecía bien cerrado. Los cuartos del piso alto tenían las ventanas oscuras.

Sakura y la misma Madame Tsunade se habrían horrorizado de saber que Hinata conocía las andanzas de Sasuke Uchiha al punto de poder hallarlo en semejante noche. Ella misma no estaba demasiado cómoda con ese conocimiento, pero seguirle la pista al asesino de Naruto tenía, para ella, cierto interés morboso. Era como la necesidad de aparentar una magulladura para averiguar la gravedad del daño sufrido. Al conocer sus vicios, le era más satisfactorio despreciarlo.

En los primeros tiempos, justo después del duelo, la alegro descubrir que Sasuke acababa de incorporarse a la segunda expedición del filibustero López a cuba, en agosto de 1851; eso le daba la esperanza de que lo mataran. Cuando lo capturaron en ese fallido intento de tomar la isla española, y fue sentenciado a una mazmorra en la lejana España, Hinata supuso que no volvería a saber de él. Pero había vuelto, uno dos años después, flaco, peligroso y muy vivo.

La afición al juego que demostró tras el episodio pareció prometedora; muchos jóvenes habían iniciado así el trayecto hacia la ruina. Pero Sasuke parecía el preferido de la dama fortuna; no podía perder. Próspero y llego a amasar una fortuna, cimentada en las especulaciones que financiaba con sus ganancias en las mesas de juego. El dinero no parecía importarle, sin embargo, como si buscara su propia caída. Acabo por incorporarse a otra expedición de filibusteros, esta vez al manso de un carismático soñador: William Walker. Fueron hacia Nicaragua en 1855.

Pero también de allí había retornado en mayo de 1857, hacía apenas un año. Era un hombre derrotado, expulsado con su líder de América Central. Pero eso no se veía en su porte. Además, estaba ileso, aunque había soportado un fuego feroz en numerosas batallas.

Durante el otoño anterior, Sasuke no se había inscrito en la segunda expedición de Walker. Algunos decían que era porque su madre, ya viuda, no estaba bien de salud. Otros, menos caritativos, lo atribuían a su desacuerdo con Walker con respecto al sitio propuesto para el desembarco. En cualquier caso, se ahorró una nueva derrota y, posiblemente una cita ante los tribunales con su jefe, puesto que Walker, en esos momentos, estaba acusado de haber violado las leyes de neutralidad. La suerte de Sasuke seguía en pie.

En realidad, Hinata no le deseaba ningún más; no era vengativa, a pesar del odio que le inspiraba ese hombre. A veces la horrorizaba su propia virulencia, pues nadie había despertado en ella tanto acaloramiento. Era, normalmente, de temperamento cálido y ecuánime, poco afecta a las cavilaciones sombrías y a los rencores. Sin embargo, le parecía que él debía sufrir algún castigo.

Se inclinó para estirar su cuello hacia las persianas de la actriz. Sin que nadie la evocara, en su mente surgió la imagen de lo que debía estar ocurriendo tras esas persianas: los cuerpos entrelazados, los músculos tensos, los sentidos expandidos, el rechinar de la cama. Todo era tan vivido que quedo sin aliento. Se dejó caer contra el respaldo, con sus puños apretados, hasta expulsar de si esas imágenes. No le importaba en absoluto como se entretuviera Sasuke. En absoluto.

Karin Uzumaki, la actriz, era joven y atractiva, aunque un poco vulgar. Hinata la había visto en varios papeles, a principio de invierno; no era mala profesional, aunque le faltaba el nivel que se adquiere con la experiencia. También carecía de la dureza de las mujeres que llevan algunos años en el teatro, aunque no se la pudiera considerar virginal. Sasuke Uchiha siempre había preferido ese tipo de mujeres para su cama, dotadas de cierta experiencia y pocas expectativas, fáciles de satisfacer.

Lo sorprendente era que, hasta donde Hinata podía asegurar, no había optado por una de las atractivas mujeres de color libres que, en los bailes de cuarteronas, se exhibían para los jóvenes adinerados. Tal vez se debía a que ese tipo de relación tenía un aire demasiado estable. Las cuarteronas, con la guía de sus madres, que habían hecho lo mismo anteriormente, tenían expectativas; requerían, cuando menos, una relación semiestables, con un grado de seguridad.

Esas reflexiones llevaron a Hinata a una pregunta central: ¿Por qué, considerando las mujeres que había elegido siempre Sasuke Uchiha, la abordo en el baile, conociendo su antagonismo hacia él, cuando hasta entonces había hecho lo posible para evitarla?

Se oyó un ruido de pasos firmes y rítmicos, que se aproximaban al portón desde el interior del patio. Hinata seco el antifaz de entre sus ropas y se lo puso. Después de bajar a la acera, se detuvo para subirse la capucha del manto, a fin de que le cubriera la cabellera, y cerro los bordes de la prenda por la delantera. Trago saliva, pues tenía una súbita cerrazón en su garganta, buscando en la memoria las palabras que había planeado decir. El pánico se apodero de ella al notar que su cerebro se negaba a dárselas.

Él estaba acercándose. Lo predecía su sombra, proyectaba por la luz de una puerta distante que permanecía abierta. Se la veía negra, enorme, amenazadora. La puerta se cerró bruscamente y la sombra desapareció. Solo quedo la silueta oscura y móvil del hombre. Hinata se adelantó un paso, abandonando la protección del carruaje. Dio otro paso y otro más.

El portón crujió al abrirse.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

El grito silencioso se elevó en su interior. El pánico le golpeaba el pecho en una oleada sofocante. No podía hacer eso. Era un error, un error fatal.

No había tiempo para cuestionarse nada, para echarse atrás. Aspiro profundamente, y dijo con voz más seductora:

· * * * * * * * *

· Hasta aquí en capitulo.

· Quería agradecer a todas las personas que han comentado (hina-chan21, ceciliaHp y HinataUchihaKurosaki). y también aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerla.

· Espero que le allá gustado este capítulo.

· Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

No había tiempo para cuestionarse nada, para echarse atrás. Aspiro profundamente, y dijo con voz más seductora:

-Buenas noches, señor Uchiha.

El quedo inmóvil al verla materializarse en la oscuridad. Pero no era la inmovilidad del miedo, sino la de un pensamiento rápido y penetrante, preludio de la acción. El viento de la noche sacudió se capa corta que pendía de sus hombros, y ella vio que se había cambiado el disfraz por un traje de etiqueta. En una mano llevaba un bastón y un sombrero de copa.

Sasuke Uchiha oyó en sonido de su voz, esa voz que había asolado sus sueños a lo largo de mil noches de desvelo, y sintió que se le tensaban los músculos del estómago. No podía confundirla su silueta erguida y esbelta, ni la inclinación de su cabeza, allí en la penumbra. Había pocas cosas que decidieran a una mujer como Hinata Hyuga a abordar a un hombre como él, a esa hora de la noche. Y entre esas pocas cosas no se contaba la atracción hacia él ni el interés por su salud. Por sus venas circulo una mezcla explosiva de ira y deseo, combinados con un bochorno como no lo sentía desde los dieciséis años: el bochorno de ser descubierto al volver de una cita. Nadie, salvo esa mujer, era capaz de hacerle tomar tan vivida conciencia de sus defectos.

Cuando hablo, sus palabras restallaron como un látigo.

-Por todos los diablos, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Hinata se sobresaltó ante su vehemencia y la subyacente irritación de sus palabras. Miro por un largo instante aquellos ojos, insondables, negros como el fuerte café de los criollos, que, junto con su pelo escuro, su cara magra y su nariz aguileña, le daban el aspecto de un asceta español. Parecía a punto de volverle la espalda para desaparecer. ¿Dónde estaban Choji i Jugo? Dio un apresurado paso hacia adelante, alargando su mano hacia él.

-Sólo quería conversar con usted.

-¿Con que propósito? ¿La han enviado a suplicar por Sasori? ¿Ha venido a convérseme de que, siendo el menos valioso de los dos, debería echarme atrás?

La enfurecía esa capacidad de anticiparse a ella. Abandono toda pretensión y levanto la voz.

-¿Y si así fuera?

-Usted mejor que nadie debería saber que es inútil. ¿Cómo puede apelar a mis mejores instintos cuando esta tan segura de que no los tengo?

-Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que me equivoque.

Se arriesgó a mirar hacia atrás del hombre, pero no había señales de los dos a quienes esperaba.

-Tan fría, tan impertérrita... ¿que apostaría contra la posibilidad? ¿Qué puede jugar contra mi perdida del honor?

-El honor- dijo ella, con tono hiriente- es solo una palabra.

-Antes bien u concepto, muy similar a la dignidad o la castidad. Si usted no le da valor a uno, ¿significa eso que tampoco le interesan los otros?

-¿Qué quieres decir…?- comenzó ella.

Las palabras le fueron arrebatadas de los labios: él había alargado un brazo duro para rodarla por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Su boca descendió hacia la de ella con fuerza hiriente; los fuertes dedos de la otra mano te aprisionaron la cara, obligándola a aceptar el beso.

Ella emitió un quejido de inquietud, empuñándolo con sus manos, confinadas por los pliegues del manto. De pronto, la presión cedió. Los labios de Sasuke, cálidos y firmes, rozaron los de ella en una disculpa sin palabras: la punta de su lengua busco sus superficies sensibles, ardorosas. Con suavidad, busco la dulzura interior.

Hacía falta una distracción, y allí estaba. No se la podía dejar pasar. Hinata se obligó a relajar sus músculos tensos y dejo que sus labios se entreabrieran, puesto que eso parecía buscar él. La lengua del hombre, suavemente rugosa, se deslizo en su boca, tocando el frágil revestimiento interior. Ella aspiro profundamente, inundada de sensaciones. La languidez circulaba por sus venas. Su piel parecía arder con un fuego interno. Sentía cierta pesadez en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. El pensamiento consciente retrocedió con un suave murmullo, presiono contra él y busco su lengua con la propia, vacilante, tocando y retrocediendo para permitir un mayor acceso.

Sin previo aviso se oyó un golpe apagado. La cabeza de Sasuke salto hacia adelante. Hinata sintió un aguijonazo palpitante al partírsele el labio inferior y cayó hacia atrás, tambaleándose, perdió el equilibrio bajo el peso del hombre. Lo sujeto, con un grito estrangulado. Un instante después, Choji y Jugo liberaban de su peso, tirando de él hacia arriba.

Sasuke tenía la cabeza cauda hacia adelante, balanceándose sobre sus hombros; las largas piernas se doblaron a la altura de las rodillas. Una mancha reptante y negra en la penumbra, se extendía rápidamente en la blancura de la camisa y la corbata. El sombrero, de cachemira gris, y el bastón de ébano habían caído a la acera. El viento se apodero del sombrero, arrojándolo a la calle.

Hinata elevo a su boca una mano temblorosa.

-¿No esta muerto? ¿No lo habréis matado?

-Tal vez hayamos golpeado algo fuerte, considerando lo que estaba a punto de hacer- admitió Jugo, gruñendo.

Choji agrego su acuerdo.

-Sera mejor para el viaje. Es largo.

-Pero está sangrando mucho.

-Las heridas del cuero cabelludo siempre sangran mucho. Le quitaremos la camisa para hacer vendajes. Si usted sostiene la puerta, señorita, lo podremos dentro del carruaje antes que alguien pueda curiosear.

-Si.- Hinata dejo escapar un súbito suspiro estremecido, mirando en derredor-. Si.

Con más celeridad que cuidado, metieron a Sasuke Uchiha en el landó. Hinata subió también y cerró la portezuela. El vehículo se puso en movimiento con una sacudida, de modo tal que ella se vio arrojada contra su prisionero, que yacía en el asiento. En breve instante en que se apoyó en él, sintió la esbelta y dura masculinidad de su cuerpo. Apresuradamente, se apartó de él para arrodillarse a su lado. Deslizo su mano bajo la cabeza para ver la extensión de las heridas; la sangre caliente que caía por el pelo la lleno de remordimientos.

Su exceso de confianza había sido algo criminal. Habría debido tener en cuenta que no seria tan fácil secuestrar a un hombre y retenerlo prisionero. Su plan era simple: ella distraería a Sasuke un instante, para que Choji u Jugo lo aturdieran con un golpe. Después lo atarían de pies y manos, si hacía falta, para cargarlo en el coche, y todo estaría listo. Había resultado bien. Sin embargo, Hinata experimentaba poco placer por eso. Solo podía castigarse por no haber tenido en cuenta que las cosas podían resultar mal.

Choji viajaba en el interior del coche mientras Jugo ocupaba el pescante con el cochero. Choji la ayudo a quitarle la capa y la chaqueta. Hinata, con dedos fastidiosamente estremecidos desato la corbata y libero los gemelos de la camisa. Luego sostuvo contra si la silueta inerte en el vehículo bamboleante, mientras Choji le quitaba la camisa. Cuando acabaron de desgarrar la prenda para convertirla en vendajes, la sangre ya había manchado no sólo los asientos de cuero, sino también el manto de la muchacha y la pechera de su disfraz de india. Las heridas sangraban tan copiosamente que ella hizo detener el carruaje una o dos calles más adelante, a fin de que Jugo volviera a encender las lámparas, pues hacía falta buena luz para vendar la herida. Por fin, con la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha sobre su regazo, para protegerlo de las sacudidas, continuaron la marcha hacia la noche.

El permanecía inmóvil, sin vida; su peso era algo inerte sobre los muslos de Hinata. Bajo el bronce de su piel, la cara estaba pálida. Era una cara fuerte, de frente ancha, gruesas pestañas oscuras y pómulos altos que descendían hacia las mejillas delgadas. Los ojos, bien hundidos en su órbita, estaban provistos de densas pestañas. Su boca era firme, de curvas sensuales, bordes cincelados y pequeñas arrugas gestuales en las comisuras, que suavizaban la severidad de aquellas facciones. Llevaba bien rasurado su cuadrado mentón, aunque se veía una leve sombra negro-azulada bajo la piel. El pelo cubierto por el grueso vendaje, lo llevaba corto, para evitar que sus densas ondas se convirtieran en rizos, aunque formaban anillos tras las orejas y en la nuca y caía sobre la frente.

¿Y si lo había matado? No parecía posible que un hombre tan poderoso y viril pudiera morir con tanta facilidad; sin embrago, había pocas heridas tan peligrosas como las de la cabeza. Y Hinata, por mucho que despreciara, no quería ser la causa de su muerte.

Introdujo la mano bajo su capa, con la que lo habían envuelto, y le busco el corazón. Latía con fuerte regularidad contra su palma y eso la tranquilizo. Su piel, tibia y dúctil, estaba cubierta de suave vello, levemente abrasivo bajo sus dedos. Cuando rozo con sus yemas una tetilla, retiro bruscamente la mano, sintiéndose tan culpable como si la hubiera sorprendido en un acto de promiscuidad. Si él moría, ella sería la culpable; la condenarían por asesinato, y podría considerarse afortunada si lograba evitar que ahorcaran a Choji y Jugo. Tener en sus manos la vida de tres hombres era devastador. Antes que vivir con ese peso por el resto de su existencia, tal vez fuera preferible sufrir la pena máxima.

Pero no debía pensar semejante cosas. La situación no era tan mala. Tenía a su prisionero e iba a camino de Beau Refuge. Bastaría con retenerlo durante algo más de veinticuatro horas y todo sería como en un principio.

Bajo una vez más la vista a la figura inmóvil sobre su regazo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre. Su padre, quien la había amado mucho, no era hombre demostrativo. Naruto, el perfecto caballero, no la había tocado más que para ayudarla a subir a un carruaje o bajar de el; ella nunca había podido saber si temía hacerle daño o asustarla, si tenía miedo a sus propias reacciones o si se contenía, simplemente, por respecto a las convenciones.

Tampoco la habían besado nunca como Sasuke. Las caricias de Naruto habían sido siempre breves, casi reverentes, llenas de cálido e ilimitado afecto, pero con poca pasión. A ella le parecieron siempre excitantes, hasta esa noche. Despreciaba a ese hombre casi hasta odiarlo; sin embargo, había entre ambos un vínculo peculiar. La perturbo comprenderlo así, pero no pudo dejar de preguntarse si Sasuke lo sentiría al despertar, y si, al sentirlo, lo aceptaría.

El viento, cada vez más potente, mecía el carruaje y sacudía las ramas de los árboles, filtrándose por las rendijas de puertas y ventanillas. Traía consigo un regusto a la lluvia. Muy lejos rodaban los truenos. Con un gruñido ominoso, el carruaje continuaba su marcha.

A medio camino se detuvieron para dar descanso a los caballos y permitirles beber ante una taberna. Los relámpagos destellaban en blanco fulgor, pero no podían quedarse a pasar la noche, aunque el anciano negro encargado del servicio hizo lo posible para persuadirlos.

-Se van a empapar. Dijo a los hombres sentados en el pescante, sacudiendo su cabeza canosa.

Ellos lo sabían, pero no había remedio. Se pusieron en marcha otra vez. Cinco kilómetros más adelante se inició la lluvia, con gotas pesadas y gordas, pero pronto se convirtió en un torrente, arrojado contra ellos por el viento frio que aumentaba la angustia.

Redujeron la marcha hasta un mero arrastrarse. El cochero, Lee, que había recorrido ese camino incontables veces, lo seguía por instinto, al escaso resplandor de las lámparas. Empapados, tiritando, siguieron el viaje a través de la noche.

La aurora fue acuosa y cubierta de nubes. Una lluvia ligera seguía picoteado incesantemente el techo del landó, cayendo con más fuerza cuando el vehículo pasaba bajo las ramas de los robles de follaje perenne. De pronto se oyó, desde el pescante, una **poderosa** palabrota que despertó a Choji de su segunda siesta. Ante una afligida señal de Hinata, el gigante abrió la pequeña ventanilla delantera, pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa?

Fue Jugo quien respondió, con densa voz de asco.

-Al pasar por debajo de ese último roble, un gran búho nos ha usado de escusado. ¡Buena cosa!

Choji aulló de risa. Hinata se mordió los labios tratando de no sonreír; la respuesta resultaba divertida al compararla con sus temores, aunque no tuviera nada de grato para los hombres.

Aún tenía un dejo de sonrisa en los labios cuando, pocos metros más adelante, el landó giro el camino de entrada a Beau Refuge.

Beau Refuge fue construida al estilo criollo, apto para el cálido clima de las Indias Occidentales, con sus tormentas de viento y sus fuertes lluvias. Era una edificación de dos plantas, cuyos aleros cubrían las galerías de la parte delantera y trasera. La planta inferior era de ladrillos protegidos con yeso. La superior, de ciprés blanqueando. Las galerías estaban sostenidas por columnas de ladrillos, con graciosas columnas breves, conectadas por una sólida barbadilla. Oculta tras los retorcidos robles, viejos ya cuando el primer francés había puesto el pie en el valle de Mississippi, la casa centelleada pálidamente a las primeras luces del alba.

Hinata hizo que el cochero se adelantara hasta la casa principal. Cuando Shizune, el ama de llaves, quien vivía en las buhardillas con su hijo Konohamaru, acudió al campanillazo de Choji, Hinata bajo para entrar. Poco rato después salió con un llavero y tras subir nuevamente al landó, indico al cochero que se dirigiera hacia los edificios detrás de la casa.

Más allá de varios cobertizos, graneros y gallineros, dejando atrás la pequeña iglesia y el dispensario, así como las cabañas de los esclavos, donde las chimeneas comenzaban a despedir humo, estaba el desmontadero de algodón.

Era un gran edificio de ciprés gris, cuadrado y sólido, al borde del campo abierto. Tenía una enorme entrada a cada lado, que ocupaba la mitad de su longitud. La máquina del interior, silenciosa, fría y centellante de aceite a esa altura del año, parecía un gran monstruo metálico en la penumbra, elevado hasta el altillo. La mayor parte de ese altillo se utilizaba para almacenar fardos de algodón hasta que eran llevados al rio en carros, para cargarlos en el vapor. Sin embargo, un extremo había sido separado con una pared, para formar un pequeño cuarto al que se llegaba por otra escalera. Allí había vivido el tío de Hinata durante algunos años.

El carruaje se detuvo ante la plataforma de carga, dentro del edificio abierto. Hinata se apeó y subió las escaleras para abrir la puerta del cuarto, mientras Choji y Jugo sacaban a Sasuke del coche.

Durante un momento, la muchacha miro en derredor: una vieja y descolorida edificación con pelusa de algodón adherida a las toscas tablas y colgando de las telarañas. El aire era húmedo y olía a semillas de algodón aplastadas, a aceite rancio, sudor y tierra mojada. No era un sitio donde a ella le hubiera gustado pasar mucho tiempo. No dejaba de ser una suerte que la forzaba estancia de Sasuke Uchiha fuera a durar sólo uno o dos días.

Los dos hombres, al maniobrar con la larga silueta de Sasuke, le golpearon contra el marco de la portezuela. El hombre inconsciente gruño con voz grave y ronca.

-Cuidado- advirtió Hinata inmediatamente, preocupada.

-Sí, señorita- respondieron los hombres al unísono, aunque ambos parecían aliviados al notar que su carga estaba con vida.

Con toda la suavidad de una niñera para con el recién nacido, llevaron al alto caballero hasta el descansillo, frente a la puerta de la habitación. Hinata colgó la llave en su viejo escondrijo, bajo una lámpara colgaba de su clavo, y empujo la puerta para precederlo hacia los pies para que se aireara.

Una luz gris y espesa se filtraba por las tres altas ventanas, sobre la cama, pero no alcanzaba a iluminar demasiado. Mientras Choji u Jugo ponían a Sasuke en el colchón, Hinata se acercó a encender la lámpara puesta sobre la mesa lateral, junto al hogar. Las cerillas estaban tan húmedas que gasto tres hasta que la mecha ardió con una intensa llama amarilla. La llevo hasta la cama y contemplo a su prisionero.

Estaba experimento una sensación de triunfo, pero sólo se sentía cansada y nerviosa. Además, mientras miraba a Sasuke Uchiha le asalto algo muy parecido a un remordimiento. Ese hombre inconsciente, completamente inmóvil, exudaba tanta potencia masculina que era una verdadera pena haberlo derribado con un ataque decididamente vil. Descarto esa momentánea sensación con una impaciente sacudida de su cabeza. No había remedio: él mismo se lo había buscado.

-Jugo- llamo por encima de su hombro-. ¿Podrías encender fuego? Después iras a la casa y ayudaras a Shizune y a sus hijos a traer mantas y sabanas para hacer la cama. También necesitamos agua para calentar, Choji, creo que no puede escapar por el momento, pero sería prudente que le pusieras el grillete.

-Muy prudente, señorita- respondió el hombre, entretanto recogía la cadena con su aro, enroscada en el suelo.

-Después- prosiguió ella- sería conveniente que descasarais un rato. Cuando estéis repuestos tomareis los caballos del establo para volver a Nueva Orleans. En esta situación, cualquier hombre sentiría deseos de venganza contra quienes le echaron la mano. Tal vez el señor Uchiha no sea de ellos, pero preferiría no correr el riego.

-¿Y usted, señorita? Si él se enoja con nosotros, mucho más se enojara con usted.

-Soy mujer, y él es un caballero. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Choji se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Hinata aparto la vista, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando.

-Me mantendré fuera de su alcance cuando despierte, podéis estar seguros. Pero comprendéis que no puedo dejarlo mientras no recobre el sentido. Soy responsable. Si a media mañana no ha reaccionado, tal vez mande a buscar a un médico.

-¿Cómo se las arreglará usted?

Ella hizo un breve ademan con una mano.

-No sé. Tal vez diga que encontramos a señor Uchiha a la vera del camino, o que cayó mientras inspeccionando la máquina de la desmontadora. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Oh. ¿Y cuando Uchiha vuelva en sí?

-Entonces lo dejare solo y me limitare a enviar a alguien probablemente a Konohamaru, el hijo de Shizune, para que lo libere, hacia el mediodía de mañana. Por entonces ya no tendrá posibilidades de llegar al campo del honor.

-Tenga usted cuidado. Es un caballero, sí, pero…no del todo. ¿Comprende lo que quiero decir?

-Sí, comprendo. Y tendré cuidado.

Más tarde, cuando los dos hombres se hubieron ido, cuando el agua estuvo caliente y limpias las heridas de Sasuke, Hinata despidió al ama de llaves y a su hijo para sentarse junto a Sasuke.

Paso tiempo. El cielo estaba cubierto y amenazaba con nuevas lluvias, pero ya no hacía falta la lámpara. Hinata se levantó para apagarla, y al volver reparo en la sangre seca que aun manchaba la cara de Sasuke, su cuello y las puntas de su pelo. Por hacer algo, se encaramo en el costado de la cama y comenzó a lavarlo con suaves toques. Era sólo lo que hubiera hecho por un animal herido. No había contradicción, se dijo, en ese impulso de poner más cómodo a su enemigo. Su piel bronceada por el sol tenia tinte oliva legado de su linaje francés y español. Mientras lo limpiaba con el paño, Hinata dejo que su mente vagara hacia otros aspectos de su ascendencia.

La familia, los antecedentes familiares, el honor y la pureza de la sangre, eran el principal interés de casi todas las criollas. Muchas aseguraban descender de las sesenta files á cassette, las muchachas del arcón, así llamadas porque habían llevado a Luisiana sus ajuares, distribuidos por la compañía de las Indias, en pequeños baúles. Estas muchachas, casi todas huérfanas proveniente de buenas familia, habían sido cuidadosamente escogidas como esposas para hombres de carácter entre los primeros colonos. Tenían fama de ser piadosas y caritativas. Esposas fieles y madres abnegadas; esa reputación se prolongó a lo largo de tiempo.

Pero antes de las filles á la cassette habían llegado las muchachas de los correccionales, mujeres recogidas de las prisiones francesas para ser enviadas a Luisiana contra su voluntad, en el papel de esposas, a fin de que los hombres no corrieran tras las indias. Esas mujeres habían causado problemas desde un principio, se mostraban reacias a trabajar, buscapleitos, avaras, muchas veces inmorales y ansiosas sólo por volver a Francia. Con frecuencia se señalaba que, si bien las muchachas del arcón habían resultado extremadamente fecundas, a juzgar por el número de familias que de ella descendían, casi todas las muchachas de correccional, por extrañas coincidencias, debían de haber sido estériles, pues muy pocos decían descender de ellas. Sasuke Uchiha (mejor dicho, su padre) era uno de esos pocos.

Pero no solo por eso se pensaba que Sasuke no era trigo limpio. También se sabía que el padre, antes de morir, había pertenecido al culto de los románticos. Uchiha abandono la iglesia para convertirse en librepensador; pasaba el tiempo escribiendo novelas pobladas de fantasma y extrañas mujeres etéreas. Sus trabajos apenas le alcanzaban para comer; por eso había llevado a su esposa y a sus hijos al campo, obligándolos a vivir en una casa ruinosa, gracias a la caridad del señor Mimazake, viejo amigo, padre de Naruto, el prometido de Hinata.

En la plantación de Mimazake, Sasuke y Naruto se hicieron amigos, relación que se prolongó aun cuando, tras la muerte de Uchiha, su esposa prefirió retornar con su hijo a Nueva Orleans. La madre de Sasuke, mujer de práctica sangre española, no había declinado suavemente hacia una viudez perpetua, como indicaba la costumbre. Como ultima seña de la mala estirpe, tras un período indecente (apenas dos años de luto) volvió a contraer matrimonio con otro criollo español, un tal señor Madara, que era maestro de armas y tenía una sede donde enseñaba esgrima.

Según el código criollo, las únicas ocupaciones aceptables para un caballero eran las de médico, abogado o político. Se podía invertir en diversos negocios, pero no se trabajaba en ellos. El joven Uchiha, además de ser el mejor alumno de su padrastro, practicaba con frecuencia con los jóvenes que frecuentaban la sala de armas. Fue esa habilidad casi profesional lo que torno imperdonable, casi un asesinato, la muerte de Naruto en sus manos.

La mano de Sasuke molesto a Hinata en la cadera. La muchacha la tomo con intención de cruzársela sobre el pecho, pero se detuvo un momento, con sus dedos curvados alrededor de la palma. Era una mano bien formada, de largos dedos que sugerían fuerza y sensibilidad combinadas. ¿Cómo serían en la caricia?

Los dedos del hombre se movieron, cerrándose por un instante con firmeza, antes de volver a quedar laxos. Hinata se apresuró a dejarle la mano sobre el pecho y se retiró, respirando apenas. Un momento después, Sasuke emitió un suspiro y una queja sofocada. Pasaron largos segundos sin cambio alguno. Hinata se inclinó para seguir lavando la sangre de las sienes del hombre.

Poco a poco, Sasuke levanto sus pestañas para mirarla. Dejo que su mirada descansara en aquel nítido ovalo, en los labios entreabiertos y el perlado de los ojos. Con un gran esfuerzo, levanto sus dedos para tocarla en la mejilla. La imagen no se desvaneció, ella era algo vivo y real. Una arruga le unió las cejas.

-¿Hinata?- susurro.

Hinata quedo inmóvil, como alelada por una extraña compulsión. No. No debía sucumbir al sentimentalismo sólo porque Sasuke Uchiha estuviera herido. La culpa no era sólo de ella. Se levantó rápidamente.

En los ojos de Sasuke hubo una oscura marea de desolación antes de que sus parpados descendieran, cubriendo su expresión. Cuando volvió a levantarlos, su mirada era inexpresiva, cauta, más consciente. Miro a su alrededor, observo los detalles del cuarto. Por fin hablo en voz baja y abrupta.

-La desmotadora.

Hinata se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabe usted?

-Vine cierta vez, con Naruto, cuando éramos niños. Subimos por una escalerilla para mirar a su tío por la ventana.

-Sí, sí, así lo supongo.

Recordó, aunque había tratado de olvidarlo. Fue al año en que conoció a Naruto. Ese verano jugaron juntos los tres, junto con cinco o seis primos de Naruto que tenían aproximadamente la misma edad. Sasuke era levemente mayor, un niño de pelo escuro, delgado de piernas y brazos demasiado largos, pero se movía con gracia, sin esfuerzo, como una pantera a medio crecer. Ese agosto murió su padre y Hinata no volvió a verlo en varios años, aunque él y Naruto asistían a la misma escuela y mantenían la relación. Hubo algunas fiestas y bailes, durante su compromiso con Naruto, en que Sasuke hizo acto de presencia, pero en verdad no recibía muchas invitaciones.

-¿Sería demasiado preguntar como he llegado hasta aquí? Creo recordar haberla visto en la acera y…después, nada.

Ella lo observo durante un largo instante, tratando de descubrir si no mencionaba el beso por ahorrarle un bochorno o por haberlo olvidado. Sus nervios estaban tan tensos que esperaba verlos desgastarse, como sogas demasiado tirantes. Por fin dijo:

-Le he traído yo.

-Eso es bastante obvio. Lo que no llego a comprender es cómo.

-Lo deje inconsciente y lo puse en un carruaje.

-¿Usted?

El escepticismo de su voz la irrito.

-¿Tan imposible le parece?

-Imposible no, pero sí muy improbable. No importa. Aceptare que hubo cómplices, y hasta puedo adivinar quienes fueron.

-Lo dudo.

-A juzgar por el modo en que me duele la cabeza, fueron los herreros de su padre. Creo oído decir que gracias a usted están manumitidos y con trabajo en la cuidad.

-¿Cree usted que los implicaría en algo así?

-No creo que implicaría a nadie más.

-Está en libertad de pensar lo que le guste.

Después de todo, él no sabía nada y ella no hablaría.

-¿Aunque no esté en libertad de hacer otra cosa?

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en las comisuras, pero Hinata no cometió el error de confundir eso como una sonrisa. Lo miro de frente.

-Ya que ha reaccionado tal vez quiera un poco de coñac para el dolor de cabeza.

-Preferiría whisky, pero ahora no. ¿Por qué, Hinata?

-Puede imaginárselo, sin duda.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, en un gesto que reconoció y deploro como defensivo. Él la observaba cono ojos descoloridos.

-Cree poder impedir el duelo.

Hinata le sostuvo la mirada. Su voz era firme al responder.

-No creo: lo sé. Voy a impedirlo.

El enojo fue una llamarada blanca en la cara de Sasuke. Se incorporó sobre un codo, con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Cree poder comportarse como una marimacho el resto de su vida sin sufrir las consecuencias? ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿Arruinarse?

-¡Bueno está usted para dar lecciones!

-Mejor que nadie, pues sé de qué hablo. Hace años que observo su loca carrera. La he visto quebrar deliberadamente todas las normas de conducta aceptable para una dama; la he visto convertirse en granjera, sepultarse en esta plantación. Eso no sirve de nada: ¡no le devolverá a Naruto!

-¡No habría tenido ninguna necesidad de sepultarme si usted no hubiera matado a Naruto!

Por el rostro del hombre pasó el dolor. Su voz sonó grave, quebrada.

-¿No cree usted que lo sé?

-Entonces poco ha de sorprenderle que desee salvar a Murray Sasori del mismo destino.

-Esa es otra cuestión, totalmente distinta. Debo batirme con él.

-No, si yo puedo evitarlo. Y puedo.

Sus labios eran una línea firme. Lo fulminaba con la mirada. Él la sostuvo un largo instante, luego aparto las mantas y se levantó, sacando sus pies de la cama, con intención de incorporarse. Dio un paso y quedo pálido. Se tambaleo. La cadena sujeta a su tobillo le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó a lo largo, estrellándose en la cama, que golpeo la pared. Su torso quedo sobre el colchón, Sasuke se sostuvo en él hasta poder sentarse en el suelo.

Hinata corrió hacia él y se arrodillo a su lado, alargando una mano para sujetarle el hombro.

-¿Se ha hecho daño?

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, como también a las personas que han comentado.

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Se ha hecho daño?

Él respiraba con dificultad. Tardo un momento en abrir los ojos; cuando lo hizo, sus pupilas estaban tan llenas de ira que ella retrocedió.

-¿Y a usted que le parece?- pregunto con voz áspera, mientras se apretaba la cabeza con manos estremecidas-. ¡Por Dios!

Ella se levantó, muy tiesa.

-Lamento lo de su cabeza. No habría ocurrido si usted no me hubiera basado.

Sasuke bajo sus manos, echándole una mirada escéptica por el rabillo del ojo.

-Me gustaría saber cómo pensaba encadenarme como un perro sin dañarme. ¿Cuál alternativa? ¿Un agradable vaso de vino con gotas de somnífero?

-Podría haber sido, pero no se me ocurrió. No tuve mucho tiempo para planes. En realidad, ellos no debían golpearlo tanto.

Él guardo silencio por un rato. Por fin dejo escapar un suspiro y se levantó poco a poco. Hinata trato de ayudarle, pero él no se molestó en prestar atención a su mano extendida. Ella retrocedió, entrecruzando los dedos con fuerza frente del regazo. Sasuke fue a sentarse pesadamente en el borde de la cama.

-Está bien- dijo, con voz tranquila-, tal vez me lo merecía. Queda entendido. Ahora puede dejarme en libertad.

-Lo dejare en libertad mañana al mediodía.

-¿Al mediodía?- repitió él, frunciendo el ceño. Un instante después, su expresión se aclaró-. Comprendo. Usted ha de saber que si no me presento en el campo de honor perderé por completo mi buen nombre. ¿Sabe que se me tratara de cobarde, que seré el hazmerreír?

Su tono razonable la inquietó, pero ella no lo demostró.

-Usted es Sasuke Uchiha, ídolo de los jóvenes alocados de esta ciudad, el hombre que se ha batido diez o doce veces y ha matado a su adversario en tres ocasiones, cuando menos. Puede decir que estaba enfermo o detenido. Tal vez se dude del coraje de otros, pero no del suyo. En cuanto a su precioso honor…

-No lo diga- pronunció él, suavemente incisivo.

-Muy bien, pero no venga a hablarme de lo importante que es pasea usted presentarse al duelo.

-Pero ¿Qué pretende conseguir? No hará sino posponerlo.

Ella hizo un gesto rápido e impaciente.

-Oh, vamos, he visto el código del duelista de José Quintero y he oído citar el nuevo código de duelo, del comité du verger de Saint Thomas. Cuando uno de los adversarios no se presenta, el duelo no se puede llevar a cabo en otro momento.

-Sasori y yo podríamos batirnos más adelante, por una causa diferente- señalo él.

-No hay motivos para eso. Usted apenas conoce a Sasori y tal vez no haya nuevos contactos. Si él provoco, fue sólo para protegerme. Se siente responsable, puesto que pronto será miembro de nuestra familia.

El tono de Sasuke sonaba áspero.

-Eso tengo entendido ¿y qué pensara Sasori de una futura cuñada que ha provocado al mayor escándalo de Nueva Orleans? Porque así será, ¿se da cuenta? ¿O cree que puede retenerme aquí sin que el asunto trascienda?

-Creo que puedo, por un tiempo breve. Es difícil que usted se queje: el hazmerreír seria usted. Y si se refiere a los sirvientes, sólo están enterados mi ama de llave y su hijo, en cuyo silencio puedo confiar.

Él se acostó en la cama, apoyándose en un codo, y pregunto con voz suave:

-¿Y cuando haya pasado el tiempo y usted se digne liberarme?

Un breve fruncimiento de ceño junto las cejas de Hinata.

-No sé a qué se refiere. Estará usted en libertad de marcharse, por supuesto.

-¿Y si yo decidiera no hacerlo?

-¿Para qué quedarse?

-Oh, se me ocurren uno o dos motivos- replico él, posando la mirada oscura en sus labios, para recorrer luego todas las curvas de su cuerpo. Una mujer lo bastante desesperada como para secuestrar a un hombre podría ser una compañía estimulante.

-¡Desesperada! No sea ridículo.

Pero el corazón de Hinata latía con más fuerza contra sus costillas.

-¿Le parece ridículo? ¿Qué harías, Hinata, amor mío, si entrara en tu casa y me instalara a placer, a tu mesa, en tu alcoba, en tu lecho?

-Yo no soy su amor- advirtió ella, encontrando sus ojos-. Con que sólo ponga un pie en mi casa sin ser invitado, lo hare expulsar tan inmediatamente que no tendrá tiempo de llevarse la sombra.

-¿Y quién se encargara de eso? ¿Sus sirvientes? Cualquier esclavo que me tocara perdería la vida. ¿Los herreros? El ataque físico es un delito grave, aun para manumitidos. ¿Murray Sasori? Si todo esto era para protegerlo de mi ira, exponerlo a ella sería una contradicción. ¿Quién, entonces?

La temeridad de ese hombre enfurecía a cualquiera. ¡Atreverse a amenazarla, tendido de espalda como estaba, con heridas en la cabeza! Sin embargo, en su largo cuerpo había una sensación de poder apenas momentáneamente sometido. Carente de principios, audaz, intensamente masculino, exudaba una amenaza nada sutil.

Los musculo de Hinata se tensaron. Nunca había reparado de ese modo en la presencia física de un hombre. Nunca. Tampoco recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan insegura de sí misma y de una situación. Eso no le gusto. Con lento énfasis, respondió:

-Lo hare yo misma.

-¿Le molestaría explicarme cómo?

-Tengo pistola y sé usarla.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke. Ella era toda una mujer. Entre las que Sasuke conocía, casi todas hubieran tartamudeado, ruborizadas, o huido directamente ante la sugerencia que él acababa de hacer; de lo contrario, habrían parpadeado, fingido comprender mal o invitarlo descaradamente. Claro que esas mujeres jamás intentarían retenerlo prisionero. La admiración tenía sus límites.

-No sería la primera vez que disparasen contra mí.

Ella arqueo una ceja, eligiendo un nuevo método de defensa.

-Dígame: ¿esas amenazas son un ejemplo del honor que se niega a poner en tela de juicio? Me habían advertido que usted no era un verdadero caballero. Ahora comprendo por qué.

-Ya que usted no es una verdadera dama, eso no importa.

-¿Qué no soy una dama? ¡Ridículo!

La pulla había tocado un nervio vivo, tanto más sensibles cuanto que Hinata tenía dudas con respecto a si misma.

-Todo lo contrario. Muéstrame, si puede, un libro de etiqueta o una publicación para señoras que contemple esta situación. ¿Cuál sería el titulo? ¿La manera adecuada de llamar la atención de un hombre?

-No me interesa llamar su atención- dijo ella, agria-. Sólo quiero retenerlo algunas horas.

-Puede retenerme cuanto tiempo guste- dijo él, con voz empalagosa.

-¡No me refería a eso!

-¿No? Con algunas mujeres es preciso adivinar lo que desean. Pero ya recuerdo: a usted no le gustan las adivinanzas. Podríamos dejar de jugar y ponernos serios.

Ella se irguió en toda estatura, mirándolo con fría altanería.

-Es obvio que el golpe en la cabeza le ha enturbiado el juicio. Necesita usted descanso. Le dejare solo.

-¿Me dejaría sin alimentos ni agua? No me vendría mal un desayuno.

El hecho de que tuviera hambre era buena señal.

-Se lo hare traer- dijo ella, por encima de su hombro.

El leve tintineo de la cadena fue la única advertencia. Al mirar hacia atrás, lo vio levantarse de la cama. Rápida como el gamo ante el peligro, se puso fuera de su alcance con un salto, estrellándose contra la pared.

Estaba temblando; el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Con sus ojos oscurecidos por el miedo y el enojo, clavó la vista en Sasuke Uchiha. Él había vuelto a dejarse caer en la cama, apoyando en su codo. Con voz profunda y tranquila, dijo:

-Otra vez será.

No habría otra vez, mientras Hinata pudiera evitarlo. Se hizo en silencio la promesa, mientras se retiraba de la desmotadora. No volvería a acercarse a él. Después de todo, no podía estar tan gravemente herido si tenía apetito. Le enviaría whisky para el dolor de cabeza y algo para comer, pero allí acabaría todo. Prefería no volver a verlo. Que Shizune y Konohamaru se encargaran de atenderle.

Pero no fue fácil quitárselo de encima. No podía dejar de pensar en él y en las cosas que había dicho, ni mientras se bañaba en agua caliente ni en la cama, cubierta hasta la barbilla, tratando de compensar en cansancio de hacer pasado la noche de pie. ¿Sería capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza? ¿Entraría en la casa, en su cama, si se veía libre? ¿Era posible que se mostrara tan vengativo?

No parecía probable. Era más caballero de lo que le habían hecho creer; de lo contrario la habría insultado francamente por el aprieto en lo había puesto. O quizás estaba reservado sus fuerzas para la venganza que prefería.

Aun en ese caso sería preciso liberarlo. No podía mantenerlo encerrado un segundo más de lo indispensable. Los otros sirvientes descubrirían pronto su presencia, si no lo sabían ya por todos los viajes entre la casa y la desmotadora, provocados por sus heridas. La noticia volaría de plantación en plantación, hasta llegar a Nueva Orleans, más veloz que un buen jinete. Su buen nombre estaría en peligro, tal como él había dicho.

Y era necesario tener en cuenta a Madame Tsunade y a Sakura. Pese a las acusaciones de Sasuke, Hinata no tenía interés de arruinarse.

¿Era cierto que se estaba sepultando en la plantación?

Tal vez así parecía, pero ella le gustaba ocuparse de las cosechas, los animales y las personas que allí Vivian. No le interesaban las fiestas y los chismes ociosos, las interminables visitas y los entretenimientos donde se veían siempre las mismas caras. Tampoco tenía habilidad para el bordado o el tejido. Le gustaban las ropas finas tanto como a cualquier dama, pero no soportaba sentase a esperar las visitas, emperifollada como una muñeca, o recostarse a leer novelas y comer bombones. Le gustaba hacer cosas, ver obras. Para ella eran las damas ociosas las que estaban sepultadas en vida.

La inquietaba saber que Sasuke Uchiha le había estado observando, que sabía tanto de ella. ¿Por qué, cómo no fuera por culpabilidad, ya que le había arruinado la vida? Si él no hubiera matado a Naruto, ella habría sido entonces una joven matrona, con tres o cuatro hijos, ocupada en atender a su prole, a su esposo. No sabría de campo sino lo que Naruto hubiera querido contarle.

Frunció el ceño. Esa rutina bien habría podido ser alienante. Pero habría tenido a Naruto. Ambos habrían reído y jugado con los niños. Por las noches habrían dormido juntos en la misma cama.

Trato sólo un instante de imaginar cómo habría sido yacer en brazos de Naruto, hacer el amor con él. La imagen no surgió. En cambio, vio las facciones delgadas y el pecho amplio de Sasuke Uchiha.

Se arrojó en la cama y estrujo la almohada. Él era su prisionero. Había capturado al caballero negro, al mejor duelista de Nueva Orleans, al que los falangistas de William Walker llamaron, en América Central, el Tigre.

Ella había enjaulado al tigre. Pero ¿Cómo dejarlo en libertad?

Hinata, arrodillada en la tierra, arrancaba del parterre puñados enteros de los duros pastos invernales que amenazaban con ahogar las verbenas. A poca distancia de ella, en ese jardín trasero de Beau Refuge, un muchacho de unos doce o trece años, recogía las hojas marchitas como su rastrillo fiera un arma letal.

-Udon – recomendó ella-, cuidado con los bulbos de narcisos. ¡Esas flores amarillas! ¡Ten cuidado!

-¡Ah, sí, señorita!

Shizune venia por el sendero de ladrillos desde la casa; se detuvo junto a Hinata con las manos en sus caderas. El viento levanto su delantal y las puntas del pañuelo que le envolvía la cabeza.

-Jamás hará jardinero a ese muchacho.

-No sé, al menos tiene buena voluntad.

-No presta atención a lo que debería.

-No es el único- musito Hinata, con una sonrisa melancólica, señalando con su cabeza varias ramitas de verbena que había arrancado junto a las hierbas.

-Hum. Me maravilla que todavía queden flores en ese parterre.- El ama de llave bajo su voz-. Y si es al hombre del desmontadero a quien tiene usted en la cabeza, de él venía a hablarle.

Hinata echo un vistazo al muchacho y se levanto para acercarse.- ¿Qué sucede?

-No come. Cuando fui a buscar la bandeja con los platos del almuerzo encontré que no había tocado la comida y no respondió cuando le hable.

Entre los ojos de Hinata apareció una arruga.

-¿Te parece que está peor?

-No sé, pero no lo veo bien.

La voz de Shizune estaba cargada de desaprobación. La mujer, tenía los pómulos altos y los ojos hundidos, como el guerrero que había sido su abuelo. Su abuela había huido en busca de libertad, unos noventa años antes, escapando hacia los bosques, donde los choctaws le habían dado amparo. Tras vivir ellos durante un tiempo, descubrió que la libertad no compensaba la falta de compañía y las diversiones de la plantación o de Nueva Orleans en el invierno, por lo que volvió con su antiguo amo. Sin embargo, de esa expedición nació una criatura; y de esta, Shizune.

Con sus labios bien apretados, Hinata estudio la situación. No tenía intención de acercarse otra vez a Sasuke Uchiha, pero dijo:

-Supongo que debería ir a verlo.

Dio algunas instrucciones a Udon y camino hacia la desmontadora con pasos firmes, apartando sus faldas a puntapiés, aunque reconocía como miedo el leve estremecimiento que recorría sus nervios. Sus pensamientos jugaron cautelosamente con el temor de que Sasuke pudiera estar afectado de fiebre cerebral o de alguna inflamación causada por sus heridas, pero estaba en absoluto segura de que esa perturbación suya no se debiera al miedo de enfrentar a su prisionero.

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes bajas. El viento venia del norte. Hinata se cerró el abrigo, una vieja chaqueta de su padre que ella había guardado para trabajar al aire libre. Hacía falta viento del sur para devolver el calor desde el golfo, aunque eso acerrara más lluvias. Llegaría, tal vez en pocas horas, tal vez dentro de dos días. Con un poco de suerte, cuando llegara, Sasuke se habría marchado.

La desmotadora estaba desierta y a oscuras; era un mole meditabunda y triste. Hinata saco la llave de su gancho y la hizo girar en la cerradura; después, imitando la preocupación de su padre, volvió a colgarla antes de abrir la puerta.

El cuarto estaba en penumbra y bastante frio. El fuego se había reducido a un lecho de brasas palpitantes. Sasuke aparto la cara de la pared al oírla entrar, pero se limitó a permanecer tendido en silencio, mientras ella agitaba las brasas con un atizador y arrojaba tres o cuatro leños al fuego. Luego irguió su espalda y la volvió hacia las llamas, con sus manos hacia atrás para calentarlas. Sostuvo con esfuerzo la mirada de Sasuke.

-¿Tiene fiebre?- pregunto.

-No, que yo sepa.

-¿Por qué no ha comido?

-¿Caldo de carne, huevos pasados por agua y natillas? No soy inválido.

Ella contuvo con esfuerzo su irritada preocupación.

-Cualquiera diría que en la prisión española no comía cosas peores.

-Con frecuencia. Pero aquí no estamos en España.- Levanto su pierna y la cadena tintineo con un sonido seco-. Cuando me liberaron de esas mazmorras jure morir antes de dejarme encadenar otra vez. Es extraño como resultaron las cosas.

-No se me ocurrió que esto pudiera traerle tantos recuerdos- atino a contestar Hinata.

-Si- replico él, con voz seca-, pero no piensa retirarme el grillete, ¿verdad?

-No.

Sasuke clavo su mirada en el techo.

-Su compasión me abruma.

-¿Acaso esperaba otra cosa?

-No. Tampoco que me secuestraran.

-Por eso no voy a disculparme- manifestó ella con confianza-. Le enviare otra cosa para que coma.

Se apartó del fuego, avanzando hacia la puerta. Él se incorporó en un movimiento rápido.

-¡No se vaya! Quédese por un momento. Hablemos.

Ella se detuvo con la mano en la puerta.

-No tiene sentido. Nunca estamos de acuerdo.

-No importa. Cualquier cosa es mejor que…- Él se interrumpió y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el colchón, con su cara convertida en una máscara de duro control-. Olvídelo.

¿Sería real esa aversión al encierro, a la soledad de ese cuarto, o era una trampa? Ella sopeso la pregunta con cuidado. Después de su encarcelamiento en España, no tenía nada de sorprenderte. Con tiesa renuncia, fue a sentarse en el descolorido sillón, poniéndolo de frente a la cama y con el dorso hacia la estufa, Sasuke la miro durante un largo instante. Por fin cambio de posición, sentándose en la cama, con su espalda apoyada contra la pared. Ya fuera por respecto a las buenas costumbres o por el frio de la habitación, se envolvió en su cobertor, como si fuera una mata india. Recogió una pierna y apoyo su antebrazo en la rodilla.

Hinata lo miro un segundo, pero aparto la vista. Si había accedido a su petición, se dijo, había otro motivo: la curiosidad, el irresistible deseo de saber que otra debilidades podía revelar aquel hombre.

-¿Fue muy desagradable estar en prisión?- pregunto, en voz baja, casi al azar.

-No tuvo nada de agradable.

-¿Lo trataron…mal?

-No peor que en cualquier otra prisión- dijo él, con un pequeño movimiento de sus anchos hombros-. Pase dos años solo en una celda. Lo peor era sentir que el mundo nos había olvidado, a aquellos que habíamos sido sentenciados y enviados a España. Pero eso era mejor que la alternativa.

-¿Cuál era?

-El fusilamiento.

-Sí- dijo Hinata, con un leve estremecimiento. Tardo un momento en continuar, en tono reflexivo-. Hombres extraños, los líderes de la expedición de filibusteros a Cuba y a Nicaragua, por ejemplo. ¿Por qué lo hacen?

-Por la gloria, por codicia, porque, como los exploradores, sienten la necesidad de conquistar algo, de demostrar su valor. Sería difícil hallar dos hombres más diferentes que Narciso López y William Walker; sin embargo, ambos querían formar imperios de tener privilegios de entregarlos a Estados Unidos.

-Presentándose como líderes.

-Por supuesto. Así es la naturaleza humana.

-¿Podrían haberlo conseguido?

-De López no estoy seguro. España es muy fuerte en Cuba. Pero Walker habría podido, por cierto. Fue presidente de Nicaragua durante algunos meses. Bastaba con que Washington le diera la sanción oficial y alguna señal de respaldo militar. Pero ni el congreso ni el presidente lo hicieron, a pesar de haberlo alentado previamente. Tenían muchos motivos, pero todo se reducía a los intereses monetarios del Norte y los Cornelius Vanderbilt en particular; eso les hizo cambiar de opinión. Como paso el movimiento en que la intervención habría tenido éxito, Walter fracaso.

-Creo haber leído que una nave al mando de un tal capitán Paulding bombardeó a los hombres de Walker y, finalmente, lo capturo. ¿Fue cierto eso?

-Muy cierto.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Walker y los suyos eran norteamericanos.

-Por una bagatela. El gobierno quería apartar a Estados Unidos de la empresa, para que Vandaerbilt pudiera continuar con sus negocios, haber circular sus vapores por la ruta de Nicaragua desde el Atlántico al Pacifico. Paulding excedió sus órdenes oficiales, pero las no oficiales, probablemente no. Creo que le van a dar una medalla.

Había amargura en su voz, y también un dejo de las privaciones sufridas, de las tragedias recordadas. Hinata dijo, lentamente:

-Comprendo lo que esperaba conseguir Walker, pero ¿y los otros, los que lucharon?

-Iban por la promesa de tierras, cientos y miles de hectáreas, y para empezar de nuevo en otro país, en otra frontera. También había quienes iban por la lucha en sí. Y nunca faltan los que van para que no los ahorquen aquí.

-¿Y usted? ¿Por qué fue con ellos?

Él respondió, con lenta deliberación:

-Fui para huir de mis demonios personales.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Sasuke giro la cabeza; sus ojos oscuros tenían sombras de tormenta.

-¿No lo adivina usted?

Durante un breve instante hubo entre ellos algo así como una tregua. Desapareció.

-El duelo.

-El duelo- repitió él-. Mate a mi amigo más querido. En una noche de luna, cuando el mundo era fresco y bello, bañado de plata, lo atravesé con mi espada como si hubiera sido una mariposa y lo vi morir.

Ella contuvo el aliento, tratando de hablar, pero tuvo que carraspear para despejar de su garganta el nudo de dolor.

-Aquella noche debió de encerrar mucho más que eso.

Él guardo silencio. Contemplo la cadena que tenía en su tobillo y recogió los eslabones para dejarlos caer, haciendo un sonido musical.

-¿Y bien?

-Podría contársele, pero dudo mucho que me creyera.

-De usted se han dicho muchas cosas, pero nunca oí decir que fuera mentiroso.

-Está usted admitiendo algo que puede perjudicarla. Si no se anda con cuidado, tal vez encuentre algo que aprobar.

Había un filo cortante en su voz. Ella prefirió no prestarle atención.

-Estábamos hablando del duelo.

-Sería mejor que dejáramos el tema.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella, con voz dura-. ¿Hay algo que prefiera usted ocultarme?

-No, yo…

-Algo que le perjudica?

-¡No!

-¿Algún motivo para ese estúpido crimen, aparte del que dieron a conocer?

-Cometí un error al mencionar el asunto. Dejémoslo así.

-¡No puedo!- grito ella, inclinándose hacia adelante, luminosos y oscurecidos sus ojos por las lágrimas sin derramar-. ¿No se da cuenta de que no puedo?

-Tampoco yo puedo.

Sasuke inclino su cabeza con un suspiro, perdiendo la vista en el vacío. Por fin prosiguió:

-No hay demasiada diferencia. Allí estábamos los seis, a la luz de la luna, con el campo de honor desierto bajo los robles. Al principio fue simple medir habilidades. Todos estábamos algo embriagados, quizás algunos más de lo corriente. Hubo muchas risas y muchos resbalones por el roció. De pronto pique a Naruto en el brazo y él se encendió de ira. Hasta entonces yo había ignorado que a él le causara tanto resentimiento mi destreza con la espada, ganaba con mucho esfuerzo, pero al parecer así era. Peor aún, le había arruinado el traje de etiqueta nuevo. Puede parecer extraño y trivial, pero algunos hombres han muerto por menos de eso. De cualquier modo, Naruto no quiso bajar su espada y exigió que continuáramos. Se lanzó a fondo y yo me detuve, sin dejar de hablarle, tratando de que razonara.

Había algo más; Hinata lo adivino por su voz. No quería enterarse, pero también era como si la impulsara a ello.

-¿Y después?

-En muchos movimientos de la esgrima se llega a un punto a partir del cual es imposible retroceder. Yo estaba avanzando en un riposte, tratando de punzarlo en el brazo una vez más, como advertencia. Él resbalo en la hierba mojada y cayó hacia mí. La punta de mi espada dio contra…

-¡Basta por favor!

El pecho de Hinata subía y bajaba con la celeridad de su respiración. Su corazón palpitaba tanto que sacudía el corpiño de su traje. Apresto con los dedos los brazos del sillón. Cuando se acallo la voz de Sasuke, ella cerró los ojos, pera la imagen del duelo que él acababa de evocar seguía ardiendo en el celebro.

-Usted me lo ha pedido- advirtió él con la voz apagada por el cansancio.

Hinata lo miro con sensación de frio y pesadez: su rostro, en la penumbra, estaba pálido, sombreado por la barba oscura que comenzaba a crecer en su barbilla y por la leve transpiración de su frente. Sus ojos negros estaban serenos, aunque había lago sombrío en su boca.

-Su destreza- repitió ella, en tono hiriente-. ¿Así llama a su habilidad para matar al adversario en el campo del honor? ¿Qué se siente saber que se puede quitar la vida a voluntad? ¿Disfruta usted con eso? ¿Se siente bien saber que otros le temen?

Un musculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Sasuke, pero volvió a relajarse. Cuando hablo, lo hizo con voz serena.

-Nunca he buscado un duelo ni he matado a ningún hombre si cabía alternativa.

-¡Oh, vamos! No esperara que le crea.

-Le repito…

-¿Qué me dice de Sasori? Él nunca había soñado con desafiarlo a usted. ¡Nunca en la vida!

-Es sorprendente lo que hacen algunos jóvenes si creen que con eso aumentaran su prestigio. La mitad de los duelos en que he debido batirme fue por los tontos a los que les parecía magnifico poder decir que habían arrancado sangre a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Y usted los mato por su atrevimiento.

-¿Habría preferido usted que muriera yo, a cambio?- pregunto él, sólo para responderle de inmediato- : tanta pregunta; es lo que usted preferiría, por supuesto.

-Yo preferiría- dijo ella, con tono duro- que jamás muriera otro hombre en un duelo.

-Nobles sentimientos, pero imposible.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es poco práctico pedir que los hombres arreglen sus diferencias sin recurrir al derramamiento de sangre? ¿ Tan imposible ser razonable sin perder el orgullo y el honor?

-Comprendo lo que usted siente- replico él, con voz grave y curiosamente suave-, pero la costumbre del duelo tiene su utilidad. Es una amenaza que impide los excesos de matones y audaces, resguarda la santidad de la familia al desalentar el adulterio y protege a las damas de atenciones indeseables. Tiene sus raíces en los ideales de la caballería; es un medio para que los hombres respondan a sus mejores instintos, que obedezcan las normas de la decencia o se atengan a las consecuencias. Y les permite protegerse por sus propias manos, sin confiarse exclusivamente de un organismo policial, que puede estar ausente cuando se le necesite.

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Y les permite protegerse por sus propias manos, sin confiarse exclusivamente de un organismo policial, que puede estar ausente cuando se le necesite.

El hecho de que él intentara defender la práctica del duelo hizo circular una fría furia por las venas de Hinata. La domino, con entonación dulcemente desconcertada:

-¿No le parece un medio primitivo de decidir la justicia de un asunto? ¿Por la fuerza y no por el derecho? ¿Y si es el matón el que acaba con su adversario o el marido engañado quien muere, en vez del seductor de su esposa? En el código de los duelos, ¿existe una norma que impida al gran esgrimista o al de excelente puntería comportarse como un villano perfecto, hacer lo que se le antoje y hasta hacer su voluntad con la mujer de su elección?

Él no se dejó engañar.

-¿Un hombre como yo, por ejemplo?- pregunto directamente.

-Exacto- fue la ceñuda respuesta.

-No, nada.

Sasuke contempló su furioso rubor con cierta extrañeza, mesclada con salvaje satisfacción. Si ella esperaba que él aceptara sus insultos, además de la situación en la que lo había puesto, se llevaría una desilusión. Él quería tenerla allí, conversar con ella, con unas ansias que le horrorizaban, pero no estaba dispuesto a retenerla a cualquier precio.

Pero que hermosa era, por Dios, con aquella chaqueta demasiado grande para su talla, con el pelo revuelto por el viento y las manos sucias como las de un escolar. Oh, sí, era hermosa y deseable. También estaba fuera de su alcance. Enloquecedoramente. Rompió el silencio con tono abrupto.

-¿Qué ha estado haciendo consigo misma?

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto ella a su vez, ceñuda.

-Parece una lavandera irlandesa, o algo peor, con esa chaqueta raída, el pelo en la cara y las uñas sucias.

-Lamento ofenderle con mis aspecto actual- replico Hinata, con frio sarcasmo-, pero estaba trabajando en el jardín.

-¿No tiene esclavo que lo hagan por usted?

-Cuando se trata de mis verbenas no confió en nadie. Además, me gusta hacerlo.

-Tal como le gusta cabalgar por los campos hasta llenarse de pecas imposibles de quitar.

-¡El estado de mi cutis no es asunto suyo!

-Pero podría ser de interés para su futuro esposo.

-Como no tengo intenciones de casarme, no me importa.

-¿Piensa pasar el resto de su vida como una monja? Eso es ridículo. Ella se levantó súbitamente, alzando la voz.

-¿Por qué dice que es ridículo? No le veo a usted mucho entusiasmo por casarse.

-Los hombres podemos manejar esas cosas sin necesidad de casarnos.

-Si, por cierto, pero no es lo mismo, ¿verdad? ¿Y la compañía, los hijos, el hogar y…y el amor?

-¿Qué pasa con todo eso?

-¿No le importan?

-Me importan- dijo él-, me importa mucho, pero como es muy difícil que los consiga…

-¿Por qué?

-Tal vez porque no soy un auténtico caballero.

Sus palabras eran burlonas, pero también tenían un latigazo de amargura. Hinata, al percibirlo, sintió una oleada de renuente empatía. Pese a todas las bravatas de ese hombre, pese a las adulaciones que se acumulaban sobre él por su reputación como duelista y conquistador de mujeres, no estaba satisfecho, a su modo, la muerte de Naruto lo había afectado como a ella. Más aún: debido a su nacimiento, estaba para siempre fuera del mágico círculo de la sociedad criolla.

Se apartó de él, agitada para dirigirse a la ventana. No quería mirarlo, no quería reconocer ningún vínculo común entre ambos. Quería odiarlo, culparlo por le vacío de su propia vida. No quería considerarlo capaz de experimentar dolor y remordimiento, hambre y frio, miedo y soledad, sino imaginarlo como el caballero negro, con su armadura de acero, duro e insensible, asesino. Tampoco quería admitir que la atraía su cuerpo largo y delgado , sus músculos; quería verlo repulsivo de cuerpo y alma.

Alzo su vista hacia el gris cielo de primavera temprana y dejo escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones.

Cuando se sintió capaz de hablar sin rencores ni alteraciones, se volvió hacia la cama:

-Le enviare algo de comer: tal vez puré de patatas, junto con un poco de carne y una botella de vino. Después, si le interesa, podría hacerle preparar un baño. Y…enviarle la navaja de afeitar de mi padre, con la correa para asentarla.

Él se incorporó con los ojos entornados.

-Es muy considerada.

-En absoluto- dijo ella, fríamente cortes-. ¿Hay algo más que necesite?

-No me vendría mal una camisa, si tiene alguna.

Su tono era cuidadosamente neutro, nada exigente. Después de haber hecho vendajes con su camisa, lo menos que Hinata podía hacer era proporcionarle algún sustituto. Con voz inexpresiva, dijo:

-Por desgracia, di casi todas las ropas de mi padre a su antiguo ayudante de cámara. Sin embargo, hace poco compre una buena cantidad de camisas de franela roja para los peones. Si quieres una de esas…

Él sonrió con verdadera división.

-¿Teme que me ofenda? Créame que le agradeceré el abrigo. La camisa de franela me servirá perfectamente.

-Muy bien, se la enviare con las otras cosas.

Ella giro en redondo, avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Hinata.

La joven se detuvo, siempre de espalda a él.

-Señorita Hyuga, para usted- dijo, tiesa.

-Hace tiempo que la llamo Hinata.

El timbre grave de su voz desato un escalofrió por sus nervios, aunque no llego a captar las palabras. Giro lentamente para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Cómo ha dicho usted?

Sin vacilación él corrigió:

-Decía que hace tiempo que nadie es tan amable conmigo. ¿Quiere aumentar esa amabilidad cenando conmigo, más tarde? El anochecer es siempre la peor hora del día.

-No sé. Tendré que ver si no debo ocuparme de otra cosa.

Giro en redondo y se retiró.

Después de colgar la llave en su gancho, bajo lentamente la escalera. ¿Por qué no se había negado rotundamente a cenar con él? No sentía intenciones de hacerlo, por muy solo y encerrado que se sintiera. Habría mejor decírselo de inmediato.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Era casi como si no comprendiera sus propios sentimientos? En general, cuando decidía algo se atenía a eso y aceptaba los resultados, cualquiera que fuesen.

Pero esta vez no.

Claro que nunca había hecho nada semejante, implicándose en un asunto que podía tener graves consecuencias. Nunca había estado en peligro de perder el control de una situación.

Pero tal vez el motivo de sus vacilaciones era la identidad de su prisionero. Lo odiaba desde hacía tiempo, y el odio es una emoción poderosa. Al tenerlo a su merced no podía dejar de sentirse afectada. Además, era una mujer normal, capaz de responder a un hombre apuesto y viril en el terreno puramente físico. Era cuestión de impulsos animales, nada más, sin otro significado. La sensación desaparecía cuando se hubiera deshecho de él. Olvidaría aquella boca móvil y cálida contra la suya, la fuerza de sus brazos, la elasticidad de su cuerpo.

En veinticuatro horas más, todo habría terminado. Sasuke Uchiha ya no estaría. Mientras tanto, por cierto, no habría cenas compartidas en el desmontadero.

Hinata termino con su parterre de verbenas y otras tareas del jardín, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para respirar el fresco aire primaveral, la fragancia de los narcisos, el rico perfume de los jazmines amarillos. Hasta donde le fue posible, no volvió a pensar en Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando la luz comenzó a desvanecerse, despidió a Udon y entro en la casa. Como se sentía sucia y llena de tierra, ordeno que le prepararan un baño en su habitación. Paso un rato remojándose en el agua humeante; luego se cubrió de espuma con un fino jabón perfumado y lavo también su cabellera, disfrutando del perfume de rosas que quedo en su piel en sus rizos, después de haber sacado ante el fuego.

No tenía por costumbre cambiarse para cenar cuando estaba sola en la habitación. Cuando Madame Tsunade y Sakura estaban en casa se comportaba de otro modo, por supuesto, pero cuando estaba sola prefería no utilizar siquiera la gran mesa del comedor y hacerse subir una bandeja a la habitación. En esas ocasiones solía repantigarse ante el fuego, vestida solo con una bata.

Sin embargo, esa noche sentía la necesidad de vestirse formalmente, de lucir como nunca. No tenía nada que ver con los comentarios despectivos que había hecho Sasuke, por supuesto. De vez en cuando podía permitirse un capricho. Ya que había pasado un día entero con un aspecto tan informal, casi descuidado, esa noche se haría una gran baño.

Shizune le servía de doncella. La mujer había sido du niñera desde el momento en que ella llegara a la plantación, cuando era una niña asustada y huérfana. Después de tantos años, aun consideraba una prerrogativa suya vestir a Hinata, regañarla y preocuparse por ella. Esa noche la ayudo a ponerse las prendas interiores y le ajusto el corsé nuevo. Después le coloco las enaguas acolchadas. A continuación le sujeto un miriñaque de cinco círculos graduados, unidos por correas. La cubría otra capa de enaguas, también bordadas y llenas de encaje.

El traje era de seda rosada, desde el tono más claro hasta el más intenso. Había sido importado de Francia y alterado apenas para ajustarlo a su talle. Madame Tsunade y Sakura preferían emplear una modista, asegurando que la costura resultaba muy superior, pero Hinata no soportaba las largas cesiones de prueba, por lo que compraba ropa de confección cuando le era posible.

El escote descubría ampliamente el cuello y los hombros. A fin de distraer la mirada, Hinata se puso un collar de granates bellamente diseñados, con una cruz de Malta en el centro delicado, pero vistoso. No tenía demasiado valor, pues los granates habían sido engrasados en el metal vil, solo bañado en oro, pero era un regalo de su padre, y Hinata le gustaba. Se sentó ante el tocador, con un peinador en los hombros, para que Shizune le cepillara la cabellera. La mujer trenzo una parte, que acomodo a manera de diadema; después pino el pelo hacia atrás, por debajo de la trenza, y lo dejo caer sobre un hombro, en un grueso y brillante bucle. Satisfecha por fin, se dedicó a guardar los objetos que había utilizado, mientras Hinata suavizaba sus manos, resecas tras el trabajo del jardín, con una loción balsámica, además de pulirse las uñas con piel de gamuza.

Las norteamericanas acusaban a las criollas de Nueva Orleans de pintarse la cara. Eso no era del todo cierto, aunque en ocasiones se las componían para ayudar a la naturaleza. Madame Tsunade había enseñado ese arte a Hinata con tanta naturalidad como le había enseñado la importancia de cuidar su dentadura.

Para dar a cejas y pestañas un brillo oscuro, Hinata aplico un toque de crema, luego uniformo el tono de su piel con blanco de perlas líquido, y dio color a sus labios y mejillas con un papel rojo especial, con el que rozo delicadamente sus pómulos y sus labios, después de humedecerlos. Inspeccionó por un momento los resultados en el espejo. Satisfecha, se limpió en un paño la punta de los dedos. Su aspecto no era el mismo que antes. Era una lástima que Sasuke Uchiha no pidiera verla, aunque el cambio ni había efectuado precisamente para él.

Beau Refuge tenía las habitaciones principales en la planta superior, como casi todas las casas al estilo criollo, como protección contra las inundaciones. El piso de abajo era poco más que un sótano, utilizado para despensa y, a veces, como alojamiento para los sirvientes. La casa no tenía vestíbulo: las galerías cumplían con esa finalidad, proporcionando acceso a las puertas ventanas que a ella abrían. Además las habitaciones tenían puertas intermedias para proporcionar libre circulación de aire, gran ventaja en ese clima caliente y húmedo.

Había nueve habitaciones grandes: una biblioteca, el salón central y la alcoba de Madame Tsunade. La segunda hilera incluía el comedor en el centro y una alcoba a cada lado: en la parte trasera, los dormitorios de Sakura e Hinata, más una salita que la mayor reclamaba como suya. Para llegar al comedor, Hinata salió a su salita, cruzo la sala y llego a la mesa, ya preparada. Pero no había nadie allí ni señal alguna de la comida.

Se sentó en el borde del sillón, como mandaban las normas, pero esa rígida pose le resultaba demasiado incomoda. A diferencia de muchas jóvenes criollas Hinata no se había obligado a usar una vara de manzano para acostumbrase a una postura bien erguida. Sin preocuparse por arrugar su vestido ni por descubrir sus enaguas, se reclino el en sillón, apoyando la cabeza contra el tapizado.

En la mesa lateral había un ejemplar del Luisiana Courir. Dejo la copa para coger el periódico y echo un vistazo a los artículos. En ese momento, Konohamaru, el hijo de Shizune, se presentó en la puerta. Ella aparto el periódico, exclamando, con una sonrisa:

-¿La cena, por fin? ¡Estoy muerta de hambre!

Konohamaru era un niño serio e inteligente. Konohamaru era un excelente criado, silencioso, eficiente y leal.

Esa noche, su rostro estaba aún más serio que de costumbre. Se inclinó sin mirar arla a los ojos.

-Lo siento, señorita. La cena esta lista, pero no sé dónde servirla.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Acabo de ir al desmontadero con una bandeja. El señor Uchiha me ha dicho que debía llevar también la comida para usted, pues no comerá solo.

Ella se levantó con un revuelo de faldas.

-Comprendo. Bien, pues entonces pasara hambre. Comeré sola, en el comedor, como de costumbre.

-Perdone usted, señorita. Ha dicho también que, si usted rehusaba, se vería forzado a incendiar el desmontadero.

Hinata se quedó petrificada. En sus pómulos aparecieron banderas de color.

-¿Cómo es eso?- exclamo ásperamente.

-Debo decir en su nombre que lamenta hacer esa amenaza, pero que la llevara a cabo sin duda alguna.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

Ella se interrumpió antes de formular la pregunta por entero. Recordaba haber dejado la caja de cerillas en la mesa lateral del rincón, al encender la lámpara, la noche anterior. El tío Hizashi nunca había podido llegar hasta ese sitio, pero Sasuke era más alto; tenia los brazos más largos y, tal vez, mayor iniciativa. De algún modo había logrado apoderarse se las cerillas.

-Tiene cerillas- confirmo Konohamaru-. Me las ha enseñado.

-¿Y por qué no se las has quitado?- inquirió ella, agitada.

-Lo pensé, pero él me ha advertido que no lo intentara. Dice. Señorita, que usted debe ir a buscarlas personalmente.

Sasuke estaba de pie ante la ventana. Su estatura le permitía ver por encima del antepecho, hacia la oscuridad barrida por el viento. Su rostro se recortaba contra la luz gris, con expresión pensativa. Había mejorado su aspecto personal, aprovechando lo que ella le proporcionara, pero la camisa roja y el vendaje de deban un aspecto de un pirata. La cadena repiqueteo levemente al volverse, cuando Hinata abrió la puerta.

La miro fijamente, sin perder detalle de su atavió, y su rostro adopto una expresión cálidamente apreciativa, que remplazo de inmediato con sardónica diversión. Apoyo sus hombros contra la pared y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Arrebatadora. Si esta magnificencia es para mí, me considero honrado.

-No esperaba verle esta noche, como usted bien sabe- fue la seca respuesta.

-¡Que desilusión! ¿Tiene usted otros invitados?

La tentación de mentir era grande; podría aducir obligaciones sociales como medio de escapar, pero se dominó con esfuerzo.

-En realidad, no.

-Entonces estoy de suerte.

Él se apartó de la pared.

-Permítame ofrecerle asiento.

Ella se apresuró a retroceder un paso.

-No se nueva de su sitio.

Sasuke se detuvo comprendiendo que sus tácticas previas habían sido un error. Con voz severa, dijo:

-Si le he dado motivos para desconfiar de mí, le ruego me perdone.

-Eso sí que es novedad, por cierto- observo Hinata, levantando el mentón.

Sasuke se dijo que pocas veces había visto mujeres tan deseables. Si algún momento de los últimos siete años había llegado a olvidarlo, ahora sabía sin duda alguna. La deseaba como nunca había deseado a otra. El honor era una nimiedad comparado con su hambre terrible. Cerró los ojos, señalando la mesa con gesto suave.

-¿No va a tomar asiento?

-Estoy aquí por su vil amenaza. No tengo intención de compartir con usted una comida, y no la tendría aunque su mensaje hubiese llegado con una invitación impresa en bajorrelieve.

-Pero tiene que comer.

-Con usted no.

-Me ha abierto la cabeza, me ha robado la libertad y puesto mi honor en peligro. No parece mucho pedir, a cambio, su compañía durante una comida.

-Mi punto de vista es algo diferente.

-¿De qué modo?

-Sería algo largo que explicar.

Él respondió en tono seco:

-No tengo compromisos urgentes.

-Se está enfriando la cena- observo Hinata, echando una mirada de irritación a las bandejas cubiertas.

Sobre ellas flotaba un aroma decididamente apetitoso. Sintió que se le movía el estómago, preparándose para gruñir, y se apartó apresuradamente del hombre.

-No sea tímida. Usted, lo sé, se muere por decirme que soy un mal nacido por haberla obligado a venir con amenazas.

Ella lo miro brevemente por encima del hombro.

-Temo que decir eso me daría escasa satisfacción, dado lo que siento en estos momentos.

-¿Y qué le daría satisfacción, Hinata?- pregunto él, con voz suave.

Algo en esa voz hizo que por el cuerpo de la joven corriera escalofrió. Se apartó nuevamente. Ante la puerta que no había cerrado, Konohamaru montaba guardia, a la espera de sus órdenes. Su rostro era inexpresivo, la máscara de discreción de que se revestían todos los buenos sirvientes. ¿Qué era más adecuado? ¿Despedirlo o indicarle que le trajera la comida? Ninguna de las dos cosas le parecía aceptable, pero tampoco estaba bien demorarse de ese modo, mientras Sasuke se sentaba a comer.

Como ella no respondía, Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No le gusta que otras personas le impongan su voluntad? ¿Le molestaría descubrir que las cosas ya no están enteramente en sus manos? Tal vez le sea más fácil si me comprometo a entregarle las cerillas inmediatamente después del postre.

Ella giro en redondo.

-¿Lo haría?

La sonrisa lenta fue encantadora, pero enigmática.

-Ya habrían cumplido su finalidad.

A veces, las circunstancias cambian los planes. Una conversación con Sasuke Uchiha no había entrado en los suyos, pero quizá valiera la pena, si eso le tranquilizaba el espíritu.

Él la observaba.

-La situación puede ser desacostumbrada, pero no hay motivos para que no nos comportemos de un modo civilizado.

Esas palabras eran sensatas; su formalidad debería haber tranquilizado a Hinata, puesto que no parecían carecer de sinceridad. Sin embargo, sus intentos le aconsejaban cautela.

-Puede fingir que soy un fastidioso conocido de su padre, a quien solo necesita demostrar alguna cortesía. Descontento el momento en que necesite pedirme el salero, puede ignorar mi presencia.

No había nada más improbable. Aun así, no tenía importancia. Hinata estaba hambrienta a causa del trabajo al aire libre; de pronto le pareció el colmo de la estupidez dejar que el orgullo, el enfado y los juegos de ese hombre le causaran incomodidad. Hizo un seco gesto de asentimiento. Luego ordeno que se llevaran la comida fría para reemplazarla por una selección de platos calientes para dos.

Se hizo silencio entre ambos al retirarse Konohamaru. El viento había cesado. La quietud de la noche era mohína, como a la espera de que algo sucediera. Un trueno resonó en el cielo. Parecía estar muy cerca.

En la habitación, la luz era amarilla, demasiado brillante. La lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa, junto a la estufa, despedía una espiral de humo negro hacia el techo; la mecha estaba demasiado alta. Hinata se acercó para retirar la pantalla de vidrio y la graduó hasta que la llama bailo azul, apenas circundada de amarillo.

Sasuke la observaba, tratando de disimular su satisfacción por el modo en que se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos. El fulgor de la lámpara, al reflejarse en su rostro, la dotaba de una belleza extraña, ultraterrena, causándole a él una agitación de desesperado deseo en las ingles. Se contuvo con implacable cuidado. No debía hacerla desconfiar más.

Acomodo la mesa junto al fuego, con una silla de respaldo recto a un lado y, al otro, el pesado sillón. Hinata seguía los movimientos con mirada abstraída. La camisa de franela roja, tensa en los hombros y en la espalda, destacaba la dureza de sus músculos. Los pantalones, perfectamente cortados, se adherían con asombrosa fidelidad a sus muslos y a la línea esbelta de sus caderas. Ese hombre se movía con una gracia oscura, de animal de presa, lustroso, potente, lleno de peligro. Hinata temió haber cometido un error al acceder a sus exigencias.

Él se volvió a mirarlas indicando, con un breve ademan, el sitio que le había preparado.

-Si gusta usted…

Espero a que ella, ruborizado por sus veloces pensamientos, estuviera lista, y le acerco la mano. Ella le echo una rápida mirada ente el calor punzante del contacto. Le asombraba estar tan pendiente de su presencia. Por cierto, nunca había experimentado esa incomoda intensidad de percepciones durante su noviazgo con Naruto. Trato de achacarlo a las circunstancias, a su antipatía por ese hombre y a los recuerdos del pasado que los vinculaban, pero no llego a créelo. En ese hombre había algo que siempre le había acusado cierto rechazo, aun en tiempos pasados, cuando eran buen amigo de su novio.

La necesidad de anular esa sensación era tan poderosa que, sin darse cuenta, cayó en la gracia formal de toda anfitriona.

-Esta mañana estuvimos hablando de William Walker- recordó, con una serena sonrisa-. ¿Asistió usted a la reunión de amigos de Nicaragua, ¿la semana pasada?

Él hizo un gesto divertido antes de asentir:

-Sí, estuve en ella.

-Por casualidad, ¿estuvo usted entre los oradores?

-En realidad, sí.

-Supongo que simpatiza con Walker.

Él volvió a asentir.

-Dicen que puede ser formalmente sometido a juicio por violar las leyes de neutralidad. ¿Cree usted que puedan condenarlo?

-Eso depende de donde se lleve a cabo el juicio. Si es en Washington, sería posible. Si es aquí, en Nueva Orleans, donde cuenta con el mayor apoyo, las posibilidades son muy pocas.

-Últimamente corre un rumor sobre quienes combatieron con él en América Central. Se dice que esos hombres son la fuerza oculta tras la comisión de vigilancia secreta.

Las facciones de Sasuke se endurecieron por un instante interminable. Su miraba oscura se tornó penetrante, como si la estudiara. La sospecha que acaba de concebir era vergonzosa, pero debía tenerla en cuanta.

-Está usted notablemente bien informada.

-Para ser mujer, quiere decir usted.

-No son muchas las de su sexo que se interesen por lo que ocurre fuera del círculo familiar.

-Me gusta saber lo que ocurre y por qué. ¿Acaso es malo eso?

-En absoluto. Solo resulta sorprenderte.

Sus comentarios no eran sino un intento de distraerla de la pregunta originaria. Ella sonrió diciendo:

-Pero con respecto a esa comisión de vigilancia, ¿sabe usted algo de eso?

-¿Vigilancia contra quién o qué? ¿Lo dicen los rumores?

-Contra los funcionarios corruptos y la fuerza policial de Nueva Orleans, comprada y pagada por el partido de "no se nada".

-Ah. ¿Y usted está de acuerdo con esos objetivos?

El latigazo oculto en esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Hinata levanto el mentón.

-No puedo decir que este en desacuerdo. Al parecer, alguien tiene que hacer algo.

Sasuke se dijo que estaba equivocado, forzosamente. Una sonrisa curvo la línea fuerte de su boca, iluminándole los ojos.

-Debí adivinar que una mujer tan dispuesta a tomar medidas nada convencionales para conseguir sus fines no condenaría a otros por hacer lo mismo.

Hinata no tuvo oportunidad de contestar. La conversación se interrumpió con la llegada de Konohamaru, quien llevaba una enorme bandeja de plata cubierta de fuentes; marisco con sala, pollo asado, venado con arroz y una selección de quesos; panecillos franceses, vino blanco y, como postre, conserva de frambuesas con crema batida. El café se mantenía caliente mediante una vela encendida, sobre la cual había sido puesta la cafetera.

Konohamaru sirvió y dejo la botella a un lado. Después de comprobar por última vez que todo estuviera en orden, hizo una reverencia.

-¿Desea algo más, señorita?

-No gracias, Konohamaru. Eso es todo.

-¿Me quedo para servirles?

-Creo que podemos arreglarnos.

-Tal vez deba enviarle el carruaje dentro de media hora, por si comienza a llover.

-No será necesario. No creo que llueva tan pronto.

En cuanto hubo dado esa respuesta, Hinata se arrepintió. Por consideración a la gente que servía, teniendo en cuenta que también estarían cansados y hambrientos, no se había detenido a considerar las sugerencias hechas por Konohamaru y sus motivos ocultos. Tal vez por instrucciones de su madre, el muchacho estaba ofendiendo la protección de su presencia o de la llegada inminente de un cochero, por poco que pudieran valer. Pero ella no podía cambiar de idea sin poner al descubierto su desconfianza. Con gran intranquilidad, observo al hijo de Shizune que se retiraba.

Cuando él se hubo ido, Hinata aspiro profundamente para calmarse. Se estaba dejando arrastrar por su imaginación. No había peligro alguno. Ese hombre estaba encadenado. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Sin embargo, la había amenazado. Y no parecía probable que no hiciera intento alguno por escapar, a fin de presentarse en el campo del honor a la hora debida. Era preciso tener cuidado.

Su apetito había desaparecido. Comió el marisco, pero no hizo sino juguetear con el pollo t sorber el vino, tanto para mantener las manos ocupadas como para anular su frio interior.

Buscaba un tema inocuo de conversación, pero no hallaba ninguno. El silencio solo se quebraba por el tanteo de la plata y el resonar de los truenos, cada vez más cercanos.

Sasuke era consiente de esa tensión, pro parecía hallarla satisfactoria. Comía con cierta precisión implacable, desprendiendo limpiamente la carne de los huesos y partiendo los panecillos con dedos fuertes. Hinata sirvió café para ambos. Después de terminar el postre, Sasuke se reclino en la silla, con la taza en su mano, observándola por encima del borde de la taza, mientras bebía de densa infusión. Por fin la dejo en el platillo y pregunto, con tono pensativo, pero también acusador:

-¿Y el amor?

La taza de Hinata se tambaleo en el platillo. Ella se apresuró a dejarla en la mesa.

-¿De qué me está hablando?

-Esta tarde me ha dicho que no le interesaba el matrimonio y los hijos. Pero ¿y el amor? ¿Piensa seriamente permanecer virgen por toda la vida?

Las criollas mostraban poca reticencia sobre los asuntos privados. Hinata había oído describir, en presencia de los caballeros, los bochornos y las ridiculeces de la noche de bodas o los dolores padecidos en el parto. Madame Tsunade se quejaba ante todo el mundo sobre los horrores del cambio de vida que estaba experimentando. Sakura no tenía inconveniente en decir a Sasori que, si no se sentía bien como para salir a pasear, era por su periodo menstrual. Las damas criollas se divertían con la reticencia anglosajona con respecto a cosas tan naturales. Pero Hinata nunca había logrado deshacerse del pudor de su propia intimidad.

-Eso no es asunto suyo- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que sí. Yo soy responsable de su soledad actual.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse.

-Sin embargo, creo que me corresponde. Por lo que ocurrió una noche, hace siete años, yo soy lo que soy y usted es lo que es. Lo reconozca usted o no, hay un vínculo entre nosotros. Aunque ninguno de nosotros lo desee, existe.

Un relámpago crepito sobre la desmontadora, encendiendo las ventanas con un fantasmal fulgor blanco. De inmediato resonó un trueno que luego se perdió en la noche. Un segundo después caían las primeras gotas de lluvia, algunas cayeron por la chimenea, haciendo crepitar el fuego.

Los brazos de Hinata se cubrieron de piel de gallina, en parte por el gálico ruido de la lluvia; en parte, como reacción a las palabras que Sasuke acababa de pronunciar con voz grave y profética. De pronto, la desmontadora parecía tan distante de la casa principal y los alojamientos de los sirvientes como la luna. Ese aislamiento fue como un golpe en su estómago. Crispo sus dedos sobre el asa de su taza. Los aflojo con fuerzo y se cruzó los brazos.

-Usted lo percibe, ¿verdad?

Ella lo había percibido, aunque lo interpretaba como antagonismo mutuo. Pero incluso eso era admisión demasiado personal.

-No- se apresuró a decir-. No, en absoluto.

-Lo percibe, pero se niega a reconocerlo. Me tiene miedo, pero trata de disimularlo con enfados. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene miedo?

-No le tengo miedo- afirmo ella, instada a una respuesta que, en circunstancias normales, no habría dado-. Le tengo antipatía.

-¿Por qué?

-eso ha de ser obvio.

-¿De veras? Si Naruto me hubiera matado a mí, ¿lo habría culpado usted de esta manera? ¿Lo habría tratado de asesino y criminal, de perro rabioso que solo sabe matar?

Esas palabras despertaron ecos en la mente de Hinata. ¿Acaso le había dicho esas cosas aquella noche, al saber lo de Naruto? Seguramente lo había herido, puesto que las recordaba tan bien.

-No contesta. Debo interpretar que no lo habría hecho. En ese caso, su antipatía ha de ser personal. Tal vez por mi origen… o mi falta de orígenes.

-No, por cierto- le espeto ella, más inquieta de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir por esas implacables preguntas.

-Cabe una sola posibilidad más: que usted sienta la atracción existente entre nosotros. Existía ya mucho antes de que Naruto muriera, desde un principio. Usted la siente, pero tiene miedo de reconocerlo. Tiene miedo porque eso podría significar: que no llora como es debido la muerte de su prometido.

Ella se incorporó tan abruptamente que sacudió la mesa, tirando su taza; el café se derramo sobre el mantel, cruzándolo con una mancha oscura. Ella, sin detenerse a apreciar el daño, aparto su silla y giro en redondo para avanzar hacia la puerta.

…

Espero que este nuevo capítulo le haya gustado.

No me queda más que desear que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad, como también espero que tengan un feliz año, que todos sus deseos o proyectos cumplan en este nuevo año que se nos aproxima.

Un abrazo gigante.

Y nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

El tintineo de la cadena fue una advertencia, pero sus enaguas y sus faldas no le permitieron escapar con suficiente prontitud. Él la sujeto por atrás, clavándole sus dedos en el brazo y obligándola a girar hacia él. Le sujeto el otro brazo, dejándola inmovilizada.

Ella se debatió contra sus manos, pero nunca se había enfrentado a una fuerza tal. La furia se desató en ella.

-¡Suélteme!—protesto, con los dientes apretados.

-¿Piensa de veras que la voy a soltar?

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada furiosa por un momento, antes de bajar la vista hacia la curva vulnerable del cuello y el seno, que subía y bajaba, agitado, llenando el escote de su vestido. La necesidad de oprimir sus labios en esa tentadora suavidad era tan fuerte que una oleada de mareo subió a su cabeza. En la necesidad de dominarse, dio más fuerza a sus dedos. Hinata aspiro bruscamente, exclamando:

-¡Mal nacido!

Las facciones de Sasuke se endurecieron. Inclinándose abruptamente le paso un brazo bajo las rodillas y la levanto a buena altura contra su pecho. El chal cayó al suelo, entre un revuelo de faldas. Sasuke estuvo a punto de tropezar con la cadena, pero la aparto de un puntapié y camino hacia el lecho.

-¡No!—grito Hinata, al ver sus intenciones. Se retorció en sus brazos, tironeando, buscándole los ojos con sus uñas.

Sasuke soltó una maldición y la arrojo sobre el grueso colchón. Hinata se incorporó, deslizándose para apartarse. Él la sujeto con un brazo y la inmovilizo con su peso, aferrándose las manos para evitar sus golpes.

Ella lo miro, con los ojos oscurecidos por la ira y un miedo que no desaba admitir. Su peso en el pecho la obligaba a respirar con trabajo; la recorrían estremecimientos, uno tras otro. Él la observo durante un largo instante, fijando la mirada en su boca. Por fin dijo, en tono algo tenso:

-¿Dónde está la llave?

-La llave—repitió ella, con paralizada incredulidad.

Una sonrisa sardónica suavizo las ásperas curvas de la boca masculina.

-¿Creía usted que pensaba aprovecharme de su apetecible cuerpo?

Era exactamente lo que ella había pensado, pero levanto el mentón.

-¿Por qué no, puesto que parece capaz de cualquier cosa?

La sonrisa del hombre desapareció. La presión de sus dedos en la muñeca de Hinata aumento hasta dejarle la mano insensible.

-Es una idea, claro está.

Ella le estudio la cara, tratando de descubrir si hablaba en serio o solo por asustarla. Sentía contra sus costillas el fuerte latir de su corazón. La deseaba: en eso no se había equivocado. Pero también mantenía la rienda corta. Por el momento.

Hinata se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

-No…no tengo la llave. Esta afuera.

-Ya sé que la llave está afuera, colgada de un gancho—dijo él, suavemente-. He tenido tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo. La que quiero es la de este grillete.

-Está en la casa-

-¡Qué casualidad!

-Le digo la verdad.

-No estoy tan seguro.

Sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, bajo la mano libre al escote del vestido. Sus dedos la quemaron al rozar la cueva superior del seno. Los introdujo lentamente bajo la seda rosada, deslizándolos con infinito cuidado hacia el valle hundido entre los globos gemelos.

-No—dijo ella, con una exclamación ahogada-. Ya le he dicho que no la tengo.

Él, sin responder, investigo el hueco sombreado que había encontrado, acariciando el tibio raso de su piel.

-Aquí no está.

-¿Qué hace?—exclamo Hinata, debatiéndose contra la lenta invasión de deseo que, como un suave veneno, asaltaba sus sentidos.

-Busco la llave—respondió él, dirigiendo su interés al otro pecho, sin prestar atención a sus intentos de escapar.

La sangre palpitaba en las venas de la joven. Su piel cobraba más y más calor, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera cubierto de erupciones. Había oído muchas veces la palabra seducción pero hasta este momento no había imaginado hasta qué punto podía ser penetrante. ¿Sabría él lo que le estaba haciendo?

-Basta- exclamo, con un grito estrangulado.

Él bajo su mano hasta el abdomen, aferro las faldas y tiro de ellas hacia arriba.

-Veamos si tiene bolsillos en la enaguas.

-No…es decir, si, pero esta vacío.

-Como miente- musito él, con una triste sacudida de cabeza.

-Le aseguro…-las palabras murieron en una exclamación ahogada en tato él deslizaba la mano a lo largo del muslo, sobre la capa de enaguas-. Sasuke, por favor.

Él siguió levantando faldas hasta encontrar la carne desnuda de las rodillas y siguió hasta posar su palma, pesada y caliente, en el pequeño montículo que unía ambos músculos.

-Conque la llave está en la casa- murmuro él-. ¿Qué haría falta para conversarla de que enviara por ella?

-¡No hay nadie a quien mandar!

-Podría hacer señales con la lámpara. Sin duda su ama de llaves ha de estar vigilando.

Era una amenaza, pero ¿la llevaría a cabo si ella no cumplía con lo sugerido? ¿La poseería deliberadamente si ella no aseguraba su liberación? Ella habría preferido que no, pero en Sasuke Uchiha había una cualidad desconocida, un sentido de la conducta más allá de los límites morales; tal vez él no reconociera las mismas fronteras que los hombres comunes.

Descubrió, espantada, que no quería comprobarlo. No era por miedo, pero prefería no saber si Sasuke era capaz de violarla. Pero si ella no se le oponía, sus planes habrían fallado. Sasuke, cabalgaría a buena velocidad durante toda la noche, aun podría llegar a Nueva Orleans al amanecer y batirse con Sasori.

Pero después de un viaje tan largo y cansado, agregando a sus heridas, las posibilidades de que Sasuke cayera en vez de matar a su oponente, serían mayores. Preferiría no comprobar tampoco eso.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto, con lágrimas de inquietud y disgusto en sus ojos-. ¿Por qué hace esto?

-Por mi honor- respondió él, aunque sus palabras tenían el ácido del auto despreció.

-No puede serle necesario matar a un joven como Murray Sasori por tan poca cosa. Su honor no puede tener tanta importancia.

-¿No?- se asombró él, amargado- ¿Cuánto vale su virtud, para usted?

-Menos que la vida de un hombre.

Las palabras quedaron pendiendo entre ambos. Hinata lo miro fijamente, comprendiendo el significado de lo que había dicho. No había sido esa su intención… ¿o sí? En ese momento confuso, con el corazón palpitando contra su pecho y esa renuente reacción de su parte inferior, no estaba segura.

Afuera llovía torrencialmente, entre fuertes truenos; el agua caía a chorros desde los aleros, golpeando en el suelo, con un ruido demasiado fuerte en el súbito silencio.

-Mi honor por su virtud; un intercambio fascinante.

Aun al decirlo, Sasuke no podía creer que ella aceptara. Lo había odiado durante demasiado tiempo, con demasiada intensidad. Como Hinata no contestara, prosiguió:

-No sé si Murray Sasori vale ese sacrificio, ni si conoce lo profundo de su afecto.

-No es por afecto.

-Por qué, entonces? ¿Le preocupa, simplemente, la felicidad de su hermana?

-En parte- reconoció ella, sofocada.

-¿Y qué más?- la insto él-. ¿El más puro de los altruismos? ¿El interés de un ser humano por el bienestar de otro? ¿Me creerá si le digo que, por esa misma razón, me inclino a aceptar su ofrecimiento? Si ofrecimiento es, claro está.

-¿Por Sakura?-pregunto Hinata, frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

-Por usted. Y porque no tengo fuerza de voluntad para negarme.- Rio con un sonido ronco, sardónico-. Mire lo que vale el honor.

Poco a poco la fue soltando y retirando su cuerpo, hasta dejar de oprimirla. Hinata se froto las muñecas para restaurar la circulación. Él la miraba, incorporado sobre una mano, con la rodilla recogida. Parecía devorarla en su intensidad.

Su virtud por la vida de un hombre. La de Murray o la de Sasuke: no parecía mal negocio. Como no tenía posibilidades inmediatas de casarse, no le interesaba mucho conservarse pura para la noche de bodas. Sería un acto físico único, que pasaría en seguida y ella apartaría inmediatamente de su memoria. El proceso no tenía gran importancia. Solo importaba el resultado.

Pasaron largos instantes antes de que se decidiera a mirar a Sasuke, pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos estaban serenos y llenos de decisión.

-¿Accede usted? ¿Jura que no intentara batirse con Sasori por la mañana?

¿Cómo podía el negarse? La pérdida del honor era poco precio a pagar por ese don del cielo, que nunca se había atrevido a soñar. Pero ¿soportaría el odio que acompañaba al sacrificio? ¿Bastaría, para aliviar sus remordimientos, decirle que ella no podía despreciarlo más de lo que lo despreciaba?

-Accedo- respondió con voz grave.

Hinata trago saliva. Por un momento había pensado que él iba a rechazarla, junto con el trato. Hasta se había atrevido a esperar que él la dejara en libertad, diciéndole que no debía preocuparse más por el duelo. Tonta esperanza. Y entonces, ¿Qué estaba esperando ese hombre? ¿Por qué no la poseía de inmediato y terminaba con todo?

Dura, implacable, la lluvia tamborileaba en el techo.

-¿Y bien?

Su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse por la tensión. Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa.

-No hay prisa.

-¿Podría…bajar la lámpara?

-Preferiría dejarla así.

El suave resplandor que atravesaba el vidrio lleno de hollín no molestaba tanto pero tampoco era la oscuridad que ella habría deseado. Pero no insistió. Aspiro profundamente y dejo el aire con lentitud. Por encima del hombro de Sasuke, miro hacia la puerta y hacia el fuego que moría lentamente en el hogar.

-Tendrá que…que ayudarme a desvestirme.

-Por supuesto- dijo él, con gravedad.

Hinata, tiesa, le volvió la espalda, poniendo frente a él la hilera de diminutos botones que cerraban su vestido. Antes de dedicarse a ellos, Sasuke cerró las manos sobre los hombros, sintiendo la carne, los tendones y los huesos, aquiescentes bajo sus palmas. El corazón se le contrajo en el pecho y bajo su cabeza para rozar aquella nuca vulnerable con sus labios. Fue una caricia tan breve, tan suave, que Hinata la presintió, más que sentirla, e inclino su cabeza, intrigada.

Sasuke retiro lentamente sus manos y se dedicó a buscar las hebillas invisibles que sujetaban su diadema trenzada, las retiro una a una, arrojándolas al suelo con un tintineo musical, y destrozó la cabellera, esparciéndola sobre los hombros. Solo entonces comenzó a desabrochar los botones.

El pánico castigo la mente de Hinata al sentir aquellos dedos, calientes, seguros, en la piel desnuda de su espalda. Solo un esfuerzo supremo le permitió permanecer inmóvil y permitir esa invasora intimidad. Se había mantenido virgen tanto tiempo que no estaba segura de soportar lo que vendría.

Pero él no espero el permiso. Cuando el vestido estuvo desabotonado y fuera de sus hombros, comenzó a desatar las cintas del miriñaque y las enaguas. Las quito una a una para arrojarlas a un lado, como si estuviera arrancando pétalos de una flor.

Cuando ella quedo en camisa, desato lentamente la cinta que la cerraba en la parte superior y agrando la abertura con la punta de un dedo. Entonces aspiro profundamente, con un sonido suave, silbante.

La luz de la lámpara ponía reflejos rojo dorados en su pelo y salpicaba sus pechos perfectos con polvo de oro y perla molidos. Hinata levanto sus ojos para mirarlo, maravillada por esa falta de prisa. Al parecer, él disfrutaba desvistiéndola. Mantenía una expresión intensa, como absorta en el placer. Al descubrir que ella lo estaba mirando, Sasuke se detuvo y sonrió, tendiéndola en la cama, con las manos bajo su nuca.

-Ahora me toca a mí- dijo.

-¿Quiere…quiere que yo lo desvista?

-Esa es la idea- respondió él, divertido.

Ella experimento, de pronto, una excitación peculiar, una temeridad que involucraba, también cierta libertad. Podía tocarlo; él deseaba que ella lo tocara. Nada le impediría satisfacer su curiosidad de siempre respecto a los misterios del lecho matrimonial. Gracias a la franqueza de las damas criollas y a las esclavas, tenían un relativo conocimiento de la anatomía masculina y del proceso que llevaba a la procreación, pero en su conocimiento había grandes blancos. Esa noche los llenaría.

Sosteniéndose con una mano, se inclinó hacia él y, con dedos temblorosos, busco los botones de la camisa para desabrocharlos, uno a uno, exponiendo los duros planos de su pecho. Deslizo los dedos por el vello rizado, en vacilante placer, y tiro de la camisa para sacarla del cinturón.

Inmediatamente, antes de perder el coraje, Hinata desabotono la bragueta del pantalón y descubrió los calzoncillos de hilo, tan finos que resultaban casi transparentes. Allí vacilo, sin saber cómo proseguir.

Una sonrisa cruzo la cara de Sasuke. Con la puntera de su bota aflojo la otra. Ambas cayeron al suelo, con fuerte ruido en el silencio. Los pantalones y los calzoncillos quedaron enhebrados a la cadena, en el suelo.

En el muslo tenía una cicatriz larga y furiosa. Hinata la miro fijamente, por no reconocer su desnudez. En un momento de interés, alargo una mano para tocarla.

-¿Cómo le hicieron esto?

-Fue un español, en Nicaragua, con una bayoneta.

-¿Y usted…?

-¿Qué si lo mate? Si, lo hice.

Su voz era tensa, como si esperara una acusación. Ella dijo, con deliberada tranquilidad.

-Podría haber quedado inválido.

-No importa- replico él-. Ya no.

Y descubrió que esa era la pura verdad. Ya no importaba. Nada importaba, salvo ese momento y el extraño pacto que los ligaba.

-No – susurro Hinata.

Él la miro con ojos negros y opacos, con misteriosa sombras en sus oscuras profundidades. De pronto, casi antes de que ella se diera cuenta, le quito la camisola y la atrajo hacia sí. Su boca, su molde cincelado y pasional, busco la de ella, pero sin dureza, solo con una cálida y sensual tentación. Cautivada por esa ternura, ella entreabrió sus labios y, con vacilante placer, busco la lengua con la suya.

En algún distante rincón de su mente había una protesta débil y puritana ante esa cooperación con su propia caída. La conciencia le dictaba que se sometiera sin disfrutar; le habría gustado culpar al vino, a alguna antigua debilidad femenina y hasta a la fuerza abrumadora de Sasuke. Pero no tenía ninguna de esas excusas. La causa estaba solo en ella, en necesidades que, por mucho tiempo, habían quedado sin satisfacer.

Sujetándola contra sí, él giro hasta tenerla a su lado y la cubrió de besos. Hinata respiraba profundamente. Acalorada por el deseo que la inundaba en espiral descendente, más y más. Con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, acaricio los músculos acordonados en los brazos y el pecho de Sasuke, descendiendo hasta el firme planicie del vientre. Él le tomo la mano para guiarla hasta su pujante dureza. Ella aceptó la invitación, explorando, perdida en inesperados deleites y maravillada por la generosidad con que él se le ofrecía.

El tiempo dejo de significado. La lluvia tamborileaba en el techo, mientras los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación. La luz vacilante de la lámpara y las brasas crepitantes arrojaban sobre sus cuerpos oro, rojo y plata. Ambos comenzaron a respirar con más fuerza, haciendo movimientos menos controlados.

Las manos de Sasuke hacían suaves incursiones sin margen para el pudor, buscando la fuente secreta e intacta de su feminidad. Sus caricias lentas e insistentes parecieron disolverlas hasta los huesos; se arqueo hacia él; necesitaba una mayor proximidad.

Un dedo se deslizo entre sus muslos, insidiosamente, penetrando con delicadeza, suavizando esa primera sensación de escozor y aflojando su tensión con lenta y deliciosa insistencia. Así prosiguió, dominándose con paciencia sin límite, hasta que ella, con un gemido estrangulado, se movió contra él en innegable arrebato. Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí, levantándole la rodilla contra su largo muslo, y se deslizo en ella, presionando y retirándose, cada vez más hondo. Hubo un instante de dolor punzante pero antes de que ella pudiera tomar aliento para gritar ya había pasado, borrado por un ritmo dulce y parejo.

Una suave queja de alivio y voluptuosa gratificación escapo de sus labios. Como si fuera una señal, él la estrecho contra sí y la volvió de espaldas, incorporándose sobre ella. La cadena de enredo en el muslo de Hinata, ligándoles inesperadamente, sin que ella reparara en ese vínculo adicional.

En rica y ferviente maravilla, se movieron juntos. Hinata acepto la mayor urgencia de los empujes masculinos, absorbiendo el impacto que azuzaba en ella una vivida y beatificada grandeza, llenándola de un calor líquido que buscaba salida.

Aspiro hondo, en un grito ahogado, al sentir que brotaba de ella. Era elemental, una tormenta de pasión tan tumultuoso e incontrolable como la de la noche ventosa. Juntos cabalgaron sobre ella, hombre y mujer, elevados por encima de las míseras razones que los habían unidos, hallando la verdad esencial: desde la prisión de sí mismo, la prisión que la vida hiciera para ellos no había otra fuga posible.

 **Holi**

 **Que les puedo decir, solo que estoy muy contenta de que esta adaptación les haya gustado. Y por supuesto agradecer a todas ella personas que lo han leído y las que hayan comentado.**

 **Gekko: feliz año para ti también. El libro que está basado este fic, se llama de la misma forma, y su autora es Jennifer Blake, y sus maravillosas obras, por lo menos en mi país soy muy pocas conocidas (lo cual es muy triste).**

 **Sin más que decir, y esperado algunos comentarios para saber si les está gustando.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
